Valorous Knight And She Named After a Revered Huntress
by lindam2254
Summary: Arthur's knights stumble upon a couple who've ended up in middle of the ambush of the Woads, a runaway soldier and a young woman several months pregnant who accompanies him. What has brought them in middle of such dangers and why does the girl catch the eye of Galahad although she's definitely taken with another by the look of the child she carries?
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:**_

 _ **Alrighty, here's my long time planned and finally initiated attempt of making my very first fic about this film…I don't really love or hate this movie, and the real reason I did start to write this story was simply because all I could find where fics about the rest of Arthur's knights aside one and the main couple of the film which I never was great fan of…So as there didn't seem to be all that many OC fics about Galahad, (to my knowledge) here I am.**_

 _ **This story isn't meant to be serious nor do I try to make it the most historically accurate and otherwise perfect creation to have ever been written…It started as a simple try for a slight romance for the single knight that I've always favored out of the bunch, and it is indeed slow burn as can be concluded by the first chapter. So this is just a try to have some fun, but naturally I will keep the facts in order as well as am able and won't take too many liberties even if this fic isn't supposed to be the next King Arthur epic of fanfiction world. Just a little fluff amongst the movie's plot, which shall be updated on and off. Whenever I have time to move on with it.**_

 _ **So if you're interested to try it out, I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Artemisia woke with a start, gasping awake as the tiny carriage she sat within made a sudden tilt on the bumpy road, causing her head to strike painfully against the wooden wall. The litte creature within her not either liking the unpleasant ride as at the same moment as she straightened from her slightly hunched position she'd fallen asleep in she could feel the child to shift in her belly anxiously, as if to beg their mother to settle down and not to disturb their own slumber until the time would come for the baby to leave the safety of her womb. The girl placing her hand over the large bulge with an amused smile, rubbing it to soothe her unsettled offspring.

 _I know my little one…I wish this journey to be over soon as well…_

"Everything alright?"

Artemisia looked up to her traveling companion, the elderly man eyeing at her with a polite mien until he glanced down at her swollen middle with a smile. Her sweeping some of the escaped curls out of her face before returned Bishop Germanus' smile, nodding.

"Oh yes. The journey is just proving strenuous to both of us."

Artemisia's eyes remained locked with the Bishop's for awhile until the man moved aside the curtain that covered the only window of the carriage, aside for the small slit that cast a ray of light directly to Artemisia's face from the tip of the carriage's ceiling, gazing outside as their little conversation once more ceased after the usual exchange but a few words. It had been like that ever since Artemisia and her lover had been granted the permission to join the Bishop's caravan and she had been allowed to continue to travel along with the revered man within the coach, where her dearest Accius still remained close by. Artemisia now taking turn in peeking outside from the window as the Bishop settled himself against the cushions and closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, the girl smiling at the sublime sight of the handsome Legionnare walking amongst his riding brothers in arms, his own uniform covered by a heavy coak to conceal the fact that he in fact was a runaway from the army. His weapons that naturally were visible to the rest of the Roman soldiers surrounding him however not tipping the rest of the guards off as almost every single man from Rome bore similar blades in their person at the every corner of the vast Empire, which was why Artemisia felt more relaxed upon complying to her loved one's decision to accompany the Bishop's convoy until they would get to the Hadrian wall. The direction the Bishop was apparently heading for a reason naturally unknown to the young lovers still fortuitously the same as their own, giving them a chance for Artemisia to rest as well as them to be more safe from any surprise attacks of the natives or other manners of rogues who wouldn't like nothing more than to pray on a lone traveling couple.

Artemisia thanked the Gods that she was not alone on this journey. Although she wouldn't even be here so far from the lands she'd been raised in if it weren't for Accius, but she didn't mind it as there hadn't been other option at the time than to flee Rome and come to Britain in search of his remaining family, from whom he'd assured them to find protection once they were at his uncle's residence. Such attempt in the end appearing more preferable even at the risk of them venturing to the lands that the rumors circling in Rome and pretty much throughout the whole Empire said to have grown highly restless due to the risen numbers of Woads and other emenies of Roman rule that had started to invade the area within the last few years. The most popular and heard rumor concerning Rome's alledged withdrawal from the area to avoid more casualties and resoures wasted in warding off the reclaim attempts of the native Britains, to leave it the hands of the Pikts for once and for all who had also shed a lot of blood to obtain it back from the conquerers after hundreds of years of oppression…Or so Artemisia had heard. Nevertheless as said she wasn't all that worried as long as she had Accius to watch over her…and she was in fact more afraid of rather plain facts instead of the debatable safety of the country they'd arrived a few weeks ago after spending months in hiding.

What she was more afraid of than the numbers of ruthless Woads inhabiting the untamed wilderness of Britain, more than the long distance they yet had to cross until they would reach Accius' family's estate, was her own predicament that had driven them from their home in the first place. The child that currently dwelled within her and wasn't all that long time away from coming to this world, now both of Artemisia's arms clasping around her stomach as she thought of the inevitable, eventual birth with horror. Confused beyond anything. She had left her own family in such a young age to give her pledges that she hadn't had the chance nor much of a need to discuss about the matters of womanhood and everything that came along with it, thus following her althought forbidden yet agreed relations with a man executed unaware of the consequences, the most unexpected and baffling development of her ending up with an child frightening her with its obscurity. She didn't know what to do, how to go on, and now the baby so long in the way and on the brink of being born Artemisia most definitely didn't know how to feel about all of it. She loved the child yes, as she did the man who naturally had taken the responsibility by helping her escape from the hate and danger her unadvised actions had bred for both of them, but whenever she stared at the bulge of her torso that had grown day by day to such an enormous size she couldn't believe her body to endure without breaking...that was so foreign to her, the feel of the movements of the unborn creature filling her with unexplained happiness that felt like stemming from her insticts of a female blessed with a gift of creating life, but also with shock...She became helpless at the face of such upcoming feat, even though their plans concerning it were clear; go to Accius' family to consummate their relationship with proper vows where she would give birth to the child once they were married and free to start a life together…Only that in her young mind she couldn't believe things to have taken such course, her to have had the joy or quite the misfortune to have been conceived after but just one intimate encounter she had not by any means planned, it being the very fact how this child she carried had come to be that dreaded her the most …The secret it hold, the distressing secret she'd kept all to herself for the past eight months...

Artemisia let out a sad sigh as she allowed the curtain to fall after she'd returned her lover's smile who'd noticed her eyeing at her through the window. As she set against the carriage's wall her hands once more rising to smooth her stomach unsurely, her eyebrows knitting together in a pained awareness of the truth as she thought back to the time at the temple all those months past when it had all began…Her in the end only closing her eyes due to the inability to recall the events that had haunted her ever since discovering her pregnancy and connecting it with her continuous malaise and changes in her body, instead remembering what had come after…how after three months of succeeding in hiding her state from her sisters she'd come forth to Accius who of course had appeared but happy about her news, it happening that same night that Artemisia had ran away from the tenple and met with her lover as agreed on. Them leaving at the death of night together and disappearing before anyone knew to miss them.

Artemisia was stirred from her deep thoughts as the carriage abruptly stopped after the sound of a startled neigh of one of the soldier's horses, her turning towards the window in bafflement as it was followed by a warning cry that in a spilt of a second was replaced by an oproar of numerous battle cries that dispersed all silence. Artemisia stiffening in dread as Bishop Germanus jolted awake in turn, both of them inching closer to the carriage door to listen to the clear clamor of the out of the blue commenced skirmish when the Bishop's guards clashed with the apparent attackers, one peek at the bloodpath ensued outside proving them to have fallen into an ambush of the Woads. There to be no doubt about the identity of the assaulting force by the look of their painted bodies and wild exterior, them wearing no armor and many were hardly even clothed, some wielding nothing but bows in their hands. Their numbers however proving daunting against the handful of Roman soldiers standing against them, more and more of the natives running towards the small convoy from the surrounding forest, Artemisia startling away from the window as she felt someone to bump against the carriage violently. Soon after a Roman spear piercing it, Artemisia letting out a frightened yelp at the sight of blood that dripped down from its tip onto her white robes as she jumped backwards on her seat for the weapon not to pierce her as well. Loud voice rallying up the waylaid Legionneers and ordered them to protect the carriage.

For awhile there was nothing to be heard but the agonized screams of the surprised Roman soldiers and the angered hollers of the Pikts, clash of metal and agitated utterances of the frightened horses unnerving the two occupants of the coach who remained froxen to their spots, just listening and trying to determine which side was winning. Several arrows soon bursting through the sides of the wagon, Artemisia bending down in fear of having one next pierce her head as she clutched to her stomach again. However very aware it to do little to shield the child should the Woads get past the guards and drag them out of the carriage to be slaughtered, terror in her heart her soon witnessing one of the arrows indeed whiz inside through the window and for her dismay impaling the Bishop. Killing him, the young woman staring at the man with wide eyes, unable to move for the fear grew too much for her to handle. Her nevertheless gaining enough sense to press against the wall as she then separated the appraching sound of hooves scrabbling the earth in a fervent gallop. The once more risen bellows of the natives quieting down momentarily as it seemed like the attack against the wagon ceased, them instead getting charged at by the arriving horsemen. Artemisia now closing her eyes and sending her prayers to the Gods to keep her safe as could but wait petrified to the carriage floor the sounds of death both delivered and earned to slip into utter silence as a sign of either defeat or victory, her in the end darting to the opposite side of the carriage again once she saw one of the Pikts to have climbed to the window. Her fortunately having not even time to scream when she watched the Woad warrior to fall with a pained yelp in middle of an attempt to lunge within the wagon to kill her. Pent up breath leaving Artemisia's lips as she ended up ogling at the carriage door in fright, waiting for another pagan to storm within and claim her life as well as her child's. As she peered past the thin curtain her seeing the fighting forms of the Woads defending themselves against but a few men who by the looks of their armor and weapons seemed not to be Roman, her still not bothering her head with thoughts of their origin as was driven down to the wagon floor again as one of the appeared fighters rammed a native against the carriage. Artemisia hiding from the man's eyes that in turn had peeked within the carriage, until his attention was drawn back to the ongoing battle, prayers to her Goddess erupting the girl's lips continuisly as even graver concern weighed down on her when she hadn't seen a single glimpse of Accius anywhere.

And then it happened. Everything went quiet in a heartbeat, but a few roars of the still resisting men cutting the befalled silence. Artemisia listening to her own wavering breaths and throbbing of her heart as she eyed at the doorway, trying to pick up any closing in footprints to prepare to possibly run out of the wagon instead of staying trapped within to be killed. Still not knowing who had won and who had lost, the poor girl almost fainting when finally the door of the carriage was yanked open and the curtain shoved aside, revealing a bald, brawny looking man with equally frightenign bearing as the Woads. Several scras on his face, the man's small eyes narrowing even more for confusion as his gaze was riveted to the shivering girl cowering at the bottom of the wagon, Artemisia not being able to deter a frightened cry as she immediately jumped at her feet and rushed as far away from the man as possible. Not either turning away her own eyes from the dangerous looking man who was then joined by his comrade, a much younger man with a dark blonde, messy hair. Both of them casting a wondering glance over her until all their attention went to the deceased Bishop. Artemisia following the men to exchange a glance until the other one left, to fetch the Bishop's attendant who was hiding under the carriage after finishing off a survived Woad, her now gasping as was met with the burlier one's eyes again. Him nodding at her.

"You afraid, girl? You should be."

Artemisia frowned slightly as saw the man to lean against the carriage, the look in his eyes dark and significant and she knew him to be telling the truth, her gladly letting her eyes to fall down to examine the attendant who was on his knees on the ground. Just like her praying in still dominant panic filling him with dread, only to different god.

"Save your prayers, boy. Your god doesn't live here."

Artemisia straightened herself a little to gaze past the two unknown warriors, to see the rest of their comrades spread about the nearby plain the battle had taken place, one she assumed to be their commander holding a sword at the throat of one of the yet alive Pikts. However not killign him but simply questioning him as it seemed, bringing the man to his knees by the river that ran across the grassy field. Artemisia craning her neck forward to see the Woad to lift an axe he'd abandoned by his side at the moment of defeat, the Commander in the end spearing his life for the astonihsment of the native. But he had little time to indulge in his granted clemency when the girl then saw Accius, the curt relief of seeing him alive vanishing from the face of terror when she behold his sword to slash at the Woad's chest before plunging trough it mercilessly, the native falling into the stream dead. Her futher observation of the situaton outside however coming to an end when the man by the carriage door spooked her back by lunging to her direction. Artemisia's breath sticking to her lungs again, although she slowly was starting to understand these men not to be as dangerous as they looked, the remaining Roman soldiers appearing not to view them as a threat and some dismounted from their horses in complete ease to go check on their fallen brothers for survivors.

"Bors?"

Artemisia flinched at the sound of the man's voice that spoke out of the blue just outside the wagon not but a moment later, her eyes darting up to the warrior who'd never left the carriage door and now pointed inside at the dead Bishop and then her. The girl covering herself better with her robes as she saw a third man to appear, the same one with rather strict and guarded bearing whom she'd witnessed showing mercy to one fo the Pikts before his death att he hands of her lover, therefore proving himself honorable in her eyes and caused her to relax a little more as she was in turn measured by the dark haired officer she now knew for certain to be a Roman unlike the men he commanded. His unifrom saying it all, him bearing weapons like she'd seen but with the other Roman soldiers she'd encountered.

"What a bloody mess", Bors stated. "And what is more, _this_. A bloody girl."

"A frightened one", his commander answered, Artemisia not finding words to speak as simply gazed back at the two, upon seeing her fear of them the Roman soon extending his hand for her. Although she wished not to be disrespectful towards the men who apparently had just saved their lives her however not yet finding the courage needed to accept it. The reason for their arrival getting revealed soon enough for the puzzlement of the young woman.

"With such a face no wonder she's afraid, Bors. Your mug close to drove the Woads to make a run for it before the fighting even begun", Gawain remarked with a trace of a smile as looked up to the burly knight, whom indeed didn't possess the noblest of features and in truth looked truly frightening to Artemisia.

"And furthermore, this is not the Bishop", their commander cut in abruptly, surpising his knights as well as the girl whose eyes flew to the deceased man in question. Artemisia shuddering at the sight of the arrow sticking the man to the wall until she cast her gaze down, the dark haired officer leaving the wagon with a grim expression along with his knights. Artemisia heartening heself to near the doorway and heard the apparent false Bishop's attendant to start to speak with a shocked voice, questioning the identity of the men who'd attacked them.

"What are they?"

"Blue demons who eat Christians alive…You're not a Christian, are you?" was the large knight's answer, him turning around sharply to point a ominous finger at the trembling attendant who became even more unsettled by his reply. Artemisia popping her head out of the carriage curiously, to see the four other knights who'd remained at the distance. Artemisia nervously observing them each a short while, taking in their similar but yet strange looking armors and weaponsry as the two other knights she'd already been acquainted with, all of them looking somewhat fierce and threatening, men no one would've wished to be forced to face in battle without dying. But as her eyes roamed about their blood covered, armed exteriors she discovered one of them to appear not so aversively intimidating. Youngest of them all, the young knight peering back at her equally curious as she examined him from his pleasant features to his dark brown, curly hair and bearded cheeks to the blue eyes that hold hers for a brief moment after his amused smirk faded when his attention was drawn from Bors to the girl. The time it took for her gaze to then move forward and see the running form of a man she'd been anxious to see the entirety of the confrontation, the commander of these mysterious knights getting now approached by one of the Roman soldiers as Accius' voice called out to her.

Artemisia released a delighted breath, extending her arms forward in relief as the knights gave Accius way to get to her, the young man sheathing his sword in a rush to dash over to the still jittery young woman who was closed into his arms shortly when he stopped by the carriage and hoisted her down. Artemisia's eyes closing briefly as regardless of the gore that covered him partly she embraced him as much as her large midriff allowed her, after wiping away the splatters of red from her cheek Accius' attention however next shifting to the conversing Commander and the Roman soldier who had been revealed to be the real Bishop Germanus in disguise. Artemisia's eyes falling to the ground as she covered hersef again out of reflex after all the eyes of the knights had been instantly cast down to her swollen stomach once she'd exited the coach, it making her even further uneasy.

"Arthur. Arthur Castus…Your father's image. I haven't seen you since childhood", the Bishop remarked, still mounted, smile visiting his unshaved face as he measured the middle aged man standing in front of him. Arthur returning his stare for a moemnt until broke into a courteous smile himself, Artemisia eyeing at them in interest from the safety of Accius' arms.

"Bishop Germanus", Arthur greeted, making a slight shake of his head which he however managed to guise as another nod before leveled an amused look at the elderly man. "Welcome to Britan. I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your devise worked…"

Artemisia gasped as the body of the man used as a decoy was carried out of the wagon, Accius taking hold of her head and turnign it away, her gladly not thinking back to the terrifying moment of watching him die while trapped in that carriage she wished not to return in any time soon if she was truthful. Mer eyes starting to wander as she listened to the ongoing conversation, them eventually happening to return to the youngest of the knights whom she noticed to be watching her as well. But for her confusion Galahad's countenance seemed rather concerned, him measuring her and her lover pensively until they both looked away from one another. Artemisia coyly, as she after all was surrounded by strangers and wasn't accustomed to be the object of any other man's attention aside Accius…Well almost anyone else's. Which was why she would've felt but vulnerable if it weren't for the lad standing beside her, like always keeping her safe.

"Ancient tricks for an ancient dog", Bishop Germanus responded with a slight laughter, his attention now moving on to the six knights who'd all once more mounted their steeds. "And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome…"

Artemisia glanced at the men by their side subtly, her examination this time centering mainly around the quite tall man with a short shaved hair, Dagonet, and the other knight whose tangled hair had braids in them, one she later learned to be called Tristan. Her gaze lastly falling onto the handsomest of them all, a proud loking man with a continuous sarcastic grin on his lips with similar type of hair to their Commander's but much darker and curlier. Lancelot surprising Artemisia by lifting his eyebrows at her with a smile upon noticing her stare, but as she looked away and before she could sneak another peek at the rest of them, she was again caught off guard by Galahad whose eyes looked back to her direction. Like before him locking gazes with her for awhile until he saw her to escape his attention by shifting hers back to Arthur, leaving the young knight to now examine her companion. Galahad not mistaking the uniform of a Legionnare he saw the young man to wear unde rhis cloak, the lad not appearing much older than the girl herself, his irises eventually stopping to measure the blonde soldier and dropping to stare at the girl's stomach. The very sight of them baffling him.

"I thought the Woads control the North of Hadrian's Wall", Bishop Germanus wondered in honest puzzlement, after climbing down from the saddle him and Arthur starting to walk across the small battle ground.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britan has only increased their daring", Arthur explained, taking Artemisia aback. So it was true then…Rome was leaving this land for good.

"Woads?" the Bishop's attendant questioned, not recognizing the term.

"British rebels who hate Rome", Gawain specified, exchanging a significant look with the Bishop. Artemisia following Galahad to gain somewhat grim look on his face as he then leant closer to the man, his voice sounding a bit intense. Concealed bitterness in it perhaps.

"Men who want their counrty back."

"Who leads them?" Bishop Germanus inquired, astounded.

"He's called Merlin, a dark magician some say", Lancelot answered indifferently, his horse stomping on his place restlessly and the knight soothed the steed before looking down at the Bishop briefly. Clearly not any of the six men holding all that much respect towards this important man of Rome than the Pikts would've, but did simply as they were told. Appearing reverent enough not to bring shame to their Commander who now stepped forward, his attention fixating to the knight sitting on his own horse between Galahad and Lancelot.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear."

As urged the braid headed knight departed, ater thinking over the words exchanged Artemisia now understanding these men to have been sent here to escort the Bishop to safety. Her watching Arthur to walk back to the carriage after facing Bishop Germanus, beckoning the man to climb inside.

"Please don't worry, Bishop. We will protect you."

Thankful for the Commander's words the Bishop made a nod, taking hold of the grip of the carriage as in turn faced Arthur, after a short exchange of stares smiling slightly.

"Oh, I've no doubt, Commander. No doubt."

After the Bishop had entered the coach Accius left Artemisia's side to address Arthur, the Commander turning around questionably upon hearing his steps and was confronted with the serious mien of the young soldier until saw the lad to bow his head at him. Accius making a brief greeting common amongst the Roman soldiers that spoke of respect before spoke.

"Commander Castus", he greeted, brief smile visiting his lips. "I've heard a lot about your heroics here in the wild north…Your deeds have inspired many young men to aspire to similar feats as you have."

"I thank you, for your praise, although most of my reputation comes from the bravery of my men alone", Arthur replied, his eyes visiting his knights until they returned to look into the lad's. "You had something to discuss with me?"

"I simply wished to ask your permission for us to accompany you and your men", Accius elaborated, Arthur now glancing over at Artemisia who took a step closer to the young man. Accius' arm bringing her closer as he nodded towards the wagon. "I lost my horse not long after we arrived to this country, and ever since have been traveling on foot, alone, but were fortunate enough to meet with the Bishop's escort and given the privilege to join it for the remaining of our journey. So taken how these lands have proven rather perilous to lone travelers I would like to ask to rely on your protection, Commander. I am but one man and can not fend for myself against legions of natives with but one sword."

"We are you headed?" Arthur questioned.

"To a nearby Roman outpost. We are on our way to my family estate that's located north of the Hadrian Wall that should not be far from here."

Arthur frowned in brief surprise, but didn't address the questions the young man's reply had aroused, simply nodding. "Then you are in luck. Me and my men have been bestowed with a task of guarding over the outpost that separates the Woad territory from Rome's, and therefore have set our accommodations there. You are very welcome to accompany us."

Accius bowed his head in gratitude, Artemisia encouraging herself to finally express her own with a slight smile. Her as well bending her head at the Commander as separated from her lover.

"Thank you, my lord. We are indebted to you for your graciousness."

"Think nothing of it... You may stay the night at my house should you wish it before continuing with your journey."

With one final nod Arthur then left to return to his horse, Artemisia sending the man off with another, wider smile but as she was about to turn to Accius she found him to have also vanished. Her spending a moment to seek him out with her gaze until sighed at the feel of the baby squirming against her hand she'd set on her stomach to quell the child's fidgeting, therefore encouraged Artemisia facing the carriage and walked by it. Preparing to hoist herself back up, although a moment ago she had hated the very thought of having to remain confined within it ever again after the previous violent encounter with the natives. Her however not feeling like walking to be the best for her now, taken how slow and rigid she felt herself to be, but she wasn't given the chance to join the Bishop within the wagon this time as his attendant abruptly stood in front of her. The narrowed gaze he leveled at her signaling her clearly not to be welcome inside any further now that the real Bishop was riding the carriage, the bemused girl taking a surprised step back as watched the attendant to try his luck in entering the wagon while muttering about the Woads under his breath. Only to have the curtain shut right in front of his face, as well denied a chance to spend the rest of the journey sitting comfortably within, Artemisia looking down with a strained breath. Begging the child to settle down as could feel a couple of more bumps against her midriff, the girl stroking her torso a bit until managed to soothe the baby to continue snoozing within her quietly. The caravan starting to move forward once more, Artemisia grasping her long skirts in an attempt to follow, but she was surprised by the horse that suddenly cantered by her side. The girl gazing up to see Galahad, who smiled at her before extending an arm to her.

"Hop on. It's still a long way to walk", he said, Artemisia hesitating and glancing at their vicinity in search of Accius, until the kindness in the young knight's mien encouraged her to return the gesture and she did place her hand on his. Allowing the young man to pull her up on the horse in front of him, due to her gratitude her not even feeling uncomfortable upon being so close to another man, not to mention one who had traces of the befallen battle all over him as much as the rest of his comrades. But Artemisia cared not for now as he'd so readily expressed such thoughtfulness towards her although not having any obligation to do so, her glancing up at the young knight as he encouraged the steed into a calm paced canter. Her hand pressing onto his arm shortly as she smiled to herself, the inner agitation she'd felt upon seeing him and his brothers in arms for the first time lessening.

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN:**_

 _ **Hey!**_

 _ **Amazing, I can't remember ever to have been responded so fast with a story before. Two favorites so soon, I call it a win with but one chapter. So thank you SO much for your support!**_

 _ **But let's get to it…Again as a reminder, this following entry contains historical references to religion and other matters that may not be accurate. But as I also need a break sometimes from relentless nitpickering with the background work of my content, let's just agree from this point forward everyhting is pure fanfiction aside for the events in the movie, yes? Hope you enjoy the story so far!**_

* * *

The Bishop's convoy had finally reached the outskirts of the Roman outpost and Artemisia could see the fortification to loom at the distance, letting her eyes roam about the high walls and the guards she saw positioned on top of them before she closed her eyes and faced the sky. To have the sunlight fondle her features and chase away the sense of fatigue at least for a moment, although she hadn't had to walk a single step ever since the continuation of their journey. The group eventually taking the road that went along the Hadrian Wall that spread far to the horizon, the girl not even being able to imagine its full size, as it had once been built to split the whole country in two. Only these kind of Roman settlements offering access between the northern and the southern Britain to those wishing to travel past the wall, or so it had been till the recent times. As in the near future this wall was to be left completely unguarded and anyone was free to pass the border without notice, allowing the Woads to venture even further south now that the Romans were planning a retreat.

Artemisia winced and released a half frustrated sigh as the baby shifted again, after hours of peace it once more disturbing their mother's train of thought. The child at times kicking her so hard especially during the nights that it made it impossible for her to catch a wink of sleep, taking notice of her anxiety Galahad looking down at her curiously as watched her to make calm circles around her stomach rather habitually.

"Are either of you unwell?"

Artemisia met the knight's gaze in surprise, not to have expected him to talk as during the whole journey they had hardly said anything to one another, her eventually just shaking her head at the young man upon seeing him to be eyeing at her hands resting on top of her baby belly in concern, him moving away his supporting arm. Her own focus as well returning back to the unborn child as a slight smile rose on her lips before she frowned upon feeling another kick, the latest actually causing her to flinch due to the power of it.

"Thank you for your consideration...I am well, the child has just been unusually restless these past days…" she replied, hearing the young knight to let out a low laugh as she then observed Galahad to make a small smirk, tilting his head in understanding.

"Aching to get out I assume, taken how far you are. I would be too if I had to stay enclosed to such a small and dark place for months", Galahad remarked, casting a brief amused look down at Artemisia but simply gazed forward again when he saw the girl to glance away uncomfortably. Him moving on by trying to lighten up the mood, not missing that the talk of her state made the young woman somewhat downcast even it would've been expected her to be practically glowing for the thought of carrying actual life inside her. "Although I'm not one to talk…I wasn't all that different, spending equal amount of time as a grievance to my own mother, before finally arriving to this world…And in fact she told me I wasn't in all that great of a hurry to be born, my birth delaying for a whole month until I decided to show myself."

"And the delivery went well?" Artemisia asked, quite overwhelmed and naturally fearful when the talk turned to the inescapable trial she had to go through in the near future, Galahad picking up the worry in her voice and paying heed to it by just shrugging at her inquiry.

"I might've waited several weeks more than normal newborns, but once the time came I hear me to have not wasted much time in dawdling further. Apparently it could've hardly been called childbirth, as so quickly it ended…"

Artemisia looked down, not helping but sigh yet again at her distressing ponders. Wondering how would it be like for her…whether it would be quick or should the labor last for hours, or would she be strong enough to go through with the whole ordeal. To be able to push out an actual person from within her, the thought of it feeling so ridiculous when she could feel the size of the baby. As so ignorant she wasn't that she didn't know how the child would be delivered, and she had heard that it wouldn't be painless, but could hurt tremendously. And perhaps that's what she was afraid of the most about it, the pain, which she had to withstand all on her own without anyone being able to relieve it. There of course were some herbs that helped to ease the process, but she had never used them nor could be sure her to be in a place where help or such niceties were at hand once her own delivery would start. She after all, like Galahad also had pointed out, was on the brink of giving birth. Artemisia therefore praying that the family estate of Accius wouldn't be far from this outpost they'd arrived to, because as she did have some kind of perception of the duration of the pregnancy, as far as she knew the birth could've commenced tomorrow. Her dearly hoping that not to happen, because as the days grew fewer and the final end of the long wait neared, the dread and the realization of her to soon to become a mother increased as quickly. Leaving her with that all too familiar confliction to how to cope up with the child once she would find herself holding it in her arms after such a long time of watching it take shape within her womb. Still not prepared for it.

"Thank you, once more, for offering me a chance to ride with you. I'm afraid I would've slowed you all down should have I been allowed to walk the rest of the way here", Artemisia said then after a curt silence, locking brief gazes with Galahad who nodded at her.

"We might be utter war-ridden brutes, but even we know when to show compassion", Galahad stated, his smile dying a tad as his expression turned slightly more serious. "I couldn't have acted otherwise. You should not exert yourself in your state in such a critical time."

Artemisia nodded at his words halfly, her taking in the greenest scenery she'd ever behold with her eyes before until she peeked at the knight again, feeling truly indebted to him as well. He had not only let her ride his horse, but during the voyage had taken extra precautions by not siccing the animal into too fast gallop, causing them to be left notably behind by the others until they'd finally caught up with them by the time they'd arrived to the fields that separated them from the main road following the Hadrian's Wall. While contemplating upon the young knight's indeed caring and considerate nature, his arm once more lightly circling her frame for protection, Artemisia soon noticing him to break into another joyful smile. Galahad glancing to their left in mirth.

"Your husband doesn't seem to like it all that much, though", he mused, confusing Artemisia who then instantly shifted herself on the saddle to turn to see Accius who was in fact close to leering at the sight of them mounted together on Galahad's steed. His hard eyes especially fixated onto the knight's arm that was keeping her from accidentally sliding down from the horse, while followed the group about a couple of feet away from them. Artemisia tipping her head at her lover before sent him a soothing smile, shaking her head again in denial.

"He's not my husband."

Galahad was surprised by Artemisia's response, frowning slightly as his eyes moved back to the Legionnaire and the presumed father of her child. Him filling with wonder again as like before he came to question why would the lad bring the girl to such a dangerous place, especially after putting her in such a state without even marrying her at any time they had been so far expecting. It however not being his place to judge other people and their deeds, as one look at Artemisia told him her to be fond of the young soldier regardless, him making a fleeting smile as he then lifted his eyebrows. Escaping the Roman boy's glares by gazing forward, the main gate of the outpost closing in on them all the while. Him falling into his thoughts until he finally made a small face of distaste, with a shake of his own head glancing over his shoulder at the Bishop's carriage.

"I don't like him", he confessed, Artemisia taking a peek at him before overheard him to finish his sentence, like before learning more about him and his fellow knights by simply listening. "That Roman. If he's here to discharge us, then why doesn't he just give us our papers?"

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain queried as looked over to Galahad incredulously, indeed also Artemisia finding the young man's mien somewhat sour at the moment as he peered back at his comrade, until he broke into a laugh with Bors. "Galahad, do you not still know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him?" Bors suggested, tantalising grin also playing on his lips as Artemisia directed a baffled look to his direction, witnessing the man to eye at Galahad remarkably. "And then discharge yourself after?"

"I don't kill for pleasure. Unlike some", Galahad replied, turning away from the burly man as his face fell for distaste, Artemisia thinking a moment until stole another peek at the knight sitting behind her, believing in those words by the adamant delivery of them and the look she saw in his eyes until they were cast down to her. Her swiftly turning her attention elsewhere as the conversation continued.

"Well you should try it someday, you may get a taste for it", Tristan cut in after leveling a brief measuring stare at his young comrade, Gawain reacting by letting out a doubtful chuckle. Galahad simply eyeing at Tristan grimly as it was Bors' turn to speak.

"It's part of you. It's in your blood", he insisted, for the delight of Artemisia Galahad shaking his head at his claim, proving her formed impression of the man not to be incorrect so far. Him expressing his denial with a series of chuckles of his own.

"As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory", he remarked, his smile widening for anticipation that the long awaited time of their freedom brought him. His comrades naturally sharing his delight, but kept their satisfaction to the end of their fifteen years of service to themselves mostly, nevertheless not being able to hold their joy in completely once Galahad's ardor for the following day had reminded them of their own expectations now that the Bishop had safety arrived to proclaim them as free men. Bors now letting out a understanding utterance as Galahad encouraged his horse to side with Tristan's, Gawain soon taking the turn in the shortly paused exchange.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this…What will I do?" he wondered, looking at Bors before beckoning to their youngest member of their cavalry. "It's different for Galahad…I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home, it's not so clear in my memory."

Artemisia eyed at Galahad in interest until she turned her head to examine the rest of the knights, her spending a moment thinking about where did these men actually come from. The name Bishop Germanus had referred them with saying nothing to her, as even if the news of these famous warriors had reached the ears of Rome, they certainly wouldn't have found their way as the common knowledge of commoners like her who lived secluded life within temple walls. Had lived…She almost forgot that she could never go back to the life she'd left behind.

"Well, you speak for yourself", Bors replied, facing contemplative Gawain. "It's cold back there, and everyone I know is dead and buried…Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children…"

"Eleven", Gawain corrected, Artemisia's eyes widening a bit and she couldn't help but turn to gaze at the man she'd found so terrifying before in shock. Truth to be told astounded by the number of offspring he'd professed to have, saying it like it was nothing, but also by the fact that he'd in fact found a woman who had been willing to give birth to all of them. Out of wedlock no less, as she'd learned some time earlier Bors to be in a relationship with a woman called Vanora when his companions had teased the man about her reaction to his long absence, it also slipping that they weren't in fact married. Artemisia's mind not being able to wrap around the fact how the man spoke of these children so proudly, even previously calling them what they truly were, bastards…very much like her own child.

Artemisia's head hung for the truth of it, knowing her current situation to be no different, so she had no right to feel offended by the knight's apparent lack of concern over the fact that his children had all been born out of a relationship that hadn't consciously required marriage. However as she was so ashamed of the fact herself when it came to her, her simply not being able to believe the way the man brushed such verity off as if it was nothing to be concerned of.

"You listen, when the Romans leave here, we'll have to run this place", Bors continued, jabbing a finger towards Gawain before he beckoned towards the nearby fortification, his words coming out confidently, telling his comrades that he truly put faith in the devisement that he now revealed to his fellow knights. "I'll be the governor in my own village, and Dagonet will be my personal guard and a royal ass-kisser, won't you Dag?"

Dagonet said not a word in response, the other knights simply shaking their heads at Bors' plans in amusement, Gawain then looking to the sky in designs of his own. Smile soon creeping on his lips.

"First thing I will do when I get home is to find myself a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed", he countered, Bors lifting his eyebrows at him in disbelief.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left there in the first place?"

Gawain let out a laugh at Bors' answer as the man proceeded by producing a grunting sound that reminded Artemisia of an utterance of a bull, although she couldn't quite understand the meaning behind his remark, her feeling somewhat abashed upon hearing it. Looking down shortly as listened to the men's laughter, Bors soon addressing Lancelot who'd ridden by his and Gawain's side.

"What about you Lancelot, what are your plans for home?"

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time in Gawain's house", the dark haired knight replied curtly, jeering smirk lifting the corners of his lips upward as Artemisia peeked at him in turn. Watching him and Gawain to lock brief gazes as felt her cheeks to flush for embarrassment at the sound of the man's following words. "His wife will welcome the company."

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Gawain questioned, inclining his head at the smiling Lancelot who lifted an eyebrow, looking somewhat smug.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me."

Bors let out a guffaw, bringing the conversation to another curt halt as Lancelot rode on. Artemisia blinking awkwardly at the men's not at all subtle way of bringing up such sensitive topics that usually weren't deemed proper to be discussed so publicly, yet alone to be jested about so thoughtlessly. Her feeling a fleeting sting of remorse as what Lancelot had just said after all stroke a cord in her, a fearful one and she squeezed the fabric of her robe distressed as she heard Gawain to finally answer.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?"

Artemisia's attention was now drawn by the sharp whistle that had left Tristan's lips, her gaze rising and eventually picking up movement on her left and she looked to the sky. For her surprise seeing a falcon that was soaring towards them until eventually flew down to Tristan who was waiting for the bird his arm held up high, as summoned the majestic animal setting itself on his forearm obediently, Artemisia blinking at the sight. This was her first time seeing a predator such as that falcon to be in so friendly terms with a human, yet alone being commanded by one. Her eventually sending the pair a small wondering smile as heard the man to start to talk to the bird as if it were indeed another human, petting its feathers.

"Artemisia!"

Artemisia whipped her head around at the sound of Accius' voice, her now watching the lad to walk over to Galahad's horse, and with a fleeting hard glance leveled up to the knight, he next raised his hand to grasp the girl's own. Smile slowly forming on his lips as well as Artemisia's, her letting out a sigh before for the surprise of Galahad she offered him a small smile too before dismounting. Galahad trying to stop the horse for nothing as she was already back on her feet with the help of the Legionnaire, her nevertheless facing him again to give him her final thanks. Her intended express of gratitude however remaining as a sole nod when Galahad saw the lad's expression to harden the moment he returned the girl's smile, Galahad blinking after the young man in doubt upon earning another scowl from him and watched him yank Artemisia to him. With a low cluck of his tongue Galahad encouraging his horse to join the rest of its kind in the convoy as Artemisia looked to Accius in wonder as well, confused.

"He was just being considerate of me, if that's what upsets you so", she spoke, Accius snorting at her response, the least agreeing.

"So do all men who want to get close to attractive women. Trust me Artemisia, I know his type, and you should stay away from him. _From them_. They're born killers. They've done nothing in their lives but slain at the command of their leader. That is why they are so feared in Rome."

"Did you not admire Commander Castus?" Artemisia asked, gazing over at Arthur who was riding at the lead of the group. "Besides I don't think they seem all that dangerous when one sees past their exterior of a famed warrior…"

"You're not to go near them again, do you hear me?"

Artemisia returned her befuddled eyes to Accius, his tense bearing confusing her as she didn't know the cause for it, her however only forgetting it when his hand then clasped hers. With a sweet smile given to him Artemisia leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued along the road on foot, keeping up with the slowly advancing convoy easily.

"And what will you do, Arthur, when you return to your beloved Rome?" Lancelot inquired from their Commander out of the blue, meeting his gaze as Arthur confronted his interested stare.

"Give thanks to God that I survived to see it."

"You and your god! You disturb me."

"I want peace, Lancelot. I've had enough…You should visit me."

Artemisia gazed towards the Commander and his what it appeared most trusted knight who released a disinclined snort by the sound of Arthur's proposal, shaking his head where his leader smiled a little while recalling the city of greatness that had been etched to his memory. Although she also came to hold more respect towards this notorious Commander respected throughout the Empire upon hearing his expressed wish for peace, Artemisia however not concurring with everything the man said then, knowing the truth that separated the reality from Arthur's clear utopian perceptions about the center city of the Roman rule. Much had changed in Rome, and clearly Arthur hadn't been there in a very long time to witness them to still regard the city so fondly. And what she gathered from the knights' previous conversation neither he appeared to have indeed set foot in Rome for over a decade.

"It's a magnificent place, Rome", Arthur started, longing in his voice but more importantly pride over the grandeur of the city. "Ordered, civilized, advanced…"

"A breeding ground of arrogant fools?" Lancelot offered, ghost of a smile visiting his lips as he glanced over at Arthur who ignored his comment, where Artemisia found his words easier to advocate than Arthur's.

"The greatest minds in all the lands have come together in one sacred place…to help to make the man kind free."

Artemisia shook her head, truly not agreeing with the Commander about his false ideas about Rome he saw as a place that was but to be admired and honored. Sure, Romans preferred to speak of an organized, just nation that valued education and culture above everything. Luring indeed many savants and other equally civilized considered people to enjoy the wonders the city offered to its people, where for example the religious dominance lied with Christianity these days, and the once important, so called pagan religions that had always been part of Rome's identity were snookered and outright forbidden even on the pain of death. Only the largest and most supported temples honoring the ancient Roman Gods enduring under the tyrannical edict made by the current Emperor and the Pope that declared Catholism as the one and only approved religion. Artemisia's old temple being one of them, but she as well as her other sisters at the time had known not even their Goddess to be able to protect her supporters against the ever rising religious persecution…proof of such discrimination in beliefs visible even here in Britain. Christians still inhabiting the area regarding the gods of the natives with malign, hence making their worshippers mere blasphemers of the one God that existed to them. Was such pursued inequality freedom? Artemisia didn't think so, and she would never turn away from her Goddess in favor of Christianity that was as foreign to her as the child she was expecting…And so didn't the six knights of Arthur's who all had been listening to their Commander's depiction of Rome with similar disbelief as Lancelot had.

"And the women?" Lancelot asked after a brief moment of thought, his smile widening as Arthur returned it upon hearing the low laughter that rose from the incredulous knight's chest. The men now driving their horses into a canter and soon Artemisia and Accius were after all left behind, the girl's eyes rising to stare at the retreating back of Galahad as she thought about what Accius had said to her about him and his comrades before. Were they really such bad men as he viewed them as? The little she'd come to know about Galahad seemed to contradict such allegation, and she couldn't help but to argue against it. That short moment she'd ridden along with him he hadn't appeared but a kind man at heart, regardless of all he'd done in his years of service. Just like Accius. He wasn't a sinister man although for the past few years he'd served in the army, possibly killing equal amount of men he accused Arthur's knights to have slain and sent to the Gods. And still she cared for him, wasn't afraid of him. Because she saw the other side of him, the side that she loved.

The convoy finally entered the gates and the knights arrived to the large area left within the wall that consisted of all the barracks and Arthur's as well as his men's acommodations once another set of gates were opened for the returned Commander and his men. By the magnitude of it the fortification looking like including everything Artemisia could imagine to be found from a military outpost housing thousands of men at best. Her and her lover walking through the entrance right behind the Bishop's carriage, and followed it all the way to the courtyard of Arthur's presumed residence. Smaller houses and the rest of the premises given to the servants and the families of the soldiers to use naturally situated also within the Hadrian's Wall, close by to the Lord's residence, several children and other people emerging from the nearby tavern and shops scattered about the two clearings that covered almost the whole yard reaching to the other side of the outpost. Small cluster of stalls that reminded of a makings of a market siding the passageway that led to the main estate. Artemisia and Accius approaching the wagon and halting near the household, when the carriage came to a stop and Bishop Germanus appeared from within, eyeing at the surroundings where a Roman officer stepped forward to greet him his hand held up high in respect. Arthur's knights dismounting their steeds as Arthur and Lancelot were in turn welcomed home by Arthur's adjutant and personal servant Jols.

"Bishop, please, my personal quarters have been made available to you", Arthur announced after following his men's example by sliding down from the saddle, beckoning towards the front door, although the Bishop was already making his way inside without an actual invitation. Considering such indication of respect self-evident taken his esteemed station in Rome and not only there, the man making a half smile but hardly turned towards his host while passed him.

"Oh, yes. I must rest."

Artemisia turned around to eye at the house towering above her, feeling somewhat nervous at the face of the evident splendor of it that could've only continued within, giving the air of how important man Arthur Castus in fact was himself. She had always been poor, stemming from as unprovided family which had been one of the main reasons she'd been committed and brought up in one of the temples of _Forum Romanum_ from the age of seven, so recalling Arthur's promise of her and Accius to be a given a place to spend the night in the actual manor felt very unreal to the girl. She'd never known such luxury after all, and wasn't still expecting much. Accius' lineage might've entitled him to such treatment, but she was but an unpretentious girl who would've been happy with a simple haystack to sleep in.

"Where have you been?"

Artemisia's attention was awoken and she turned around to see Bors to be standing in front of a woman with a long, flowing reddish hair. Behind her the girl seeing a flock of children all of different ages, every pair of eyes focused on the brawny knight where the woman was staring at the man with a vexed expression. Artemisia making the connection as she now watched Bors to be slapped by the woman, realizing the truth even further when after a brief heated spouting of frustrated words she was then grabbed by the knight and kissed. So passionately that it caused the observing young woman to blush, Artemisia finally gazing elsewhere with nevertheless sightly heavy heart upon seeing the woman wrap her arms around his neck. Her eyes dropping to stare at her stomach once more when she next spied the man to pick one of his assumed sons in his arms, before the other circled the woman after waving at the rest of the children to follow. Artemisia beholding the joy of the reunited family and not being able to deter a frown, thinking would her own regard towards the illegitimacy of her child ever turn to such indifference, even Accius' and her situation was to differ from that knight and his ladylove's in a way that they were to wed before the birth of the baby to change that. Thus taking away some of the shame the child was to carry in the future due to the fact that she had not been pure upon marrying, in that moment her actually envying that family's ability to accept their profanity that such extramarital life was often viewed by others…but frankly so did she. Her not finding it in her regretful heart to redeem herself so easily to upon to have allowed something like this to have occurred…

The sound of Accius' voice calling Artemisia's name brought her back from her ponders again and she felt his fingers to wrap around her arm, guiding her forward and all the way to the entrance once Jols had been instructed by his master do show the young couple to their promised quarters for the night. Them indeed receiving a whole room for themselves, and it appeared that the quite clear fact of them being unmarried didn't seem to raise any questions nor resentment in Arthur's household as no one hadn't even tried to offer them separate ones. Of course their quarters limiting to a single rather small room at the more secluded part of the house, furnished with mere necessities, but it was more than sufficient for them when they weren't going to stay as Arthur's house guest but one night. Artemisia once more thanking the Commander's generosity in her heart as she sat upon the middle sized bed, releasing a tired sigh before next laid down onto the bedding. Feeling herself exhausted, however not gaining a chance to fall asleep as a knock sounded from the door and she and Accius watched a woman to enter. It appearing Jols to have arranged a small meal to have been brought for them as well as some milk for the young mother. Artemisia deciding to leave her nap for later after they had dined, the child naturally protesting as if reading their mother's mind, kicking against her when the girl stood and joined Accius at the table the food had been served. Her patting her stomach patiently as smiled down at the bulge, realizing that the baby's uneasiness could've also been caused by hunger they both must've been feeling at the moment. Therefore Artemisia taking upon herself to make herself eat a bit more, not to have after all bring damage to the child's health with malnourishment, when for the past few days they'd eaten but scarce amount of berries and roots found from the forest. The couple of rabbits Accius had managed to hunt with traps not either to have carried the youth far before their stomachs had started to growl for ever rising hunger, therefore it not taking long when the entirety of the half of the roasted chicken and the bread had been devoured and weary by the journey the lovers settled onto the cot. Into each other's arms, drifting to deep sleep soon after and not waking in many hours.

* * *

Accius rolled onto his back with a deep content sigh. Sweeping the golden strands that had stuck to his forehead out of his face as he closed his eyes briefly, smile spreading on his lips upon feeling his whole body to relax for the prevailing sensation of pleasure. Artemisia covering herself with the sheets as as well closed her eyes while followed his cue by turning over, in addition to the similar reaction to their previous moment of intimacy however feeling herself mostly mortified and strange, still not all that accustomed to share her body with anyone. Not even with a man she trusted. Still her then simply smiling and turning her head towards Accius who looked like to have fallen back in sleep, nevertheless him also stirring when the girl's fingers moved over to smooth his cheek. The lad grasping her hand and bringing her arm behind his back as with a wide, alluring smile he rose. Bending down to kiss Artemisia, deeper than she either was used to which confused her curtly, in throes of his desire Accius jerking away the sheet that separated his skin from hers. Not yet satisfied enough, unable to control himself any further, as the yearning for her still had not been even close vanquished. His hand sliding over her stomach behind her upper back as he prepared to move on top of her, his lips separating from Artemisia's to search the every bend of her body from her neck to her chest. The girl squirming under him a little while wearing an uneasy smile as his fervor seemed but to increase when he pressed against her, a bit too eagerly to her liking.

"Accius…We just finished", she said, the lad however paying no mind to her subtle protest as his lips brushed over hers. His smile not fading as he pulled away an inch, his hands rising to smooth her shoulders coaxingly.

"Don't be like that. You haven't let me touch you properly in months…I miss you", Accius whispered, as a proof of his words detectable hunger in his voice but Artemisia only shifted away from him once he attempted to continue with his intent, his caresses turning more zealous. The girl shaking her head at him as after one more kiss she gently pushed him off her, meeting his baffled eyes but sincerity and plead in hers, while her own palms set on top of her midriff remarkably.

"Please, Accius. You know I can't comply to you. Not yet" she told him, clearly not pleasing him with her disinclination to be more bold with their endearments, and the lad eyed at her in dismay for a moment. Artemisia stroking his temple as smiled at him. "You just have to be patient."

"Are you concerned about the baby, or more of yourself?" Accius questioned with a sigh, out of the blue retreating from on top of Artemisia and she sat up in confusion, watching the young man to stand. Suddenly lost of all his previous craving for intimacy that to that day had become very rare for them…ever since Artemisia had told him to have become pregnant not long after their first night together.

"What?" Artemisia stated, baffled, not following Accius' reaction as she was left to watch the Legionnaire start to dress himself. The girl glancing outside to see the darkness that had fallen during the hours spent in their room, however feeling but surprisingly happy herself Artemisia now setting herself back under the covers. All sense of tiredness gone and she was but relaxed, her eyeing at Accius from behind, who instead didn't give her a single glance. As the silence continued uninterrupted her wonder then taking the best of Artemisia.

"Where are you going? It's already dark."

"I'm hungry. And I think I need something to drink as well", the young man responded curtly, Artemisia smiling at him shortly as the lad then did turn around. On his way to the door halting once he noticed Artemisia's expectant stare, when it lasted Accius' letting out another sigh and kneeling onto the bed again upon seeing her rise. Placing a quick kiss on her forehead, Artemisia looking down briefly as he hadn't claimed her lips as she'd expected. "I won't be long. Are you in need of anything?"

"The servant woman was kind enough to provide me with all that I need, so I…"

Artemisia blinked as the door shut behind Accius before she had managed to finish her sentence, with mixed feelings Artemisia thinking about the reason behind Accius' unexpectedly so indignant behavior. His odd and abruptly more distinct reaction to her refusal to take their physical interaction farther than prudish coupling performed with utmost caution not making sense to her. And although she did understand why the lad had seemed so upset by it, as it was true she hadn't allowed him to touch her much during the time of her pregnancy, he should've also seen such action unwise until the birth of the baby. After all he didn't have to wait much longer until it would happen, and then…she had no more reason to refuse his needs only she could fulfill for him.

Artemisia didn't deny that she didn't find such relations with men anything but daunting, and perhaps it was but natural as so inexperienced she still was. But even during the few tries Accius had bed her before, mostly it had hurt, and although the pain had turned into satisfaction in time, the whole action still felt rather embarrassing to her. The truth being that from the times she'd been with him it had been Accius who'd enjoyed it more, the secrets of intimacy not any more cleared out to the girl, who was supposed to keep him content. But that didn't mean she wasn't ready, or didn't wish to try to discover a way to do that. And soon she would be free to do so wholeheartedly without having to push her beloved away, her only wish being to please him in exchange of his love he'd given her. As a token of her own, it being the only thing she could do to repay the protection and joy he'd brought for her by staying with her. Agreeing to take care of her child…

Artemisia refused to think about the baby's involvement to their relationship and the upsetting notions it brought forth from her memory, after laying in the sheets utterly listless for some time her deciding to be in need of some fresh air herself, stretching down stiffly to recover the first article of her clothing before rising to fetch the rest Accius had tossed all over the room after waking her from their nap. Her smiling as she momentarily stopped by the chair onto the lad had left his armor after removing it, her fingertips tracing the patterns and decorations on it before she couldn't resist resting that same hand on her stomach. Pensive.

Accius was all she had left of her past. And the thought of it made her anxious about what was to come and whether they were going to ever arrive to the Honorius estate safely, and most of all what she was going to do if something would happen in the days that followed. Her sitting back onto the bed momentarily, distraught. Praying for her beloved Vesta that not to be the case, pleading the great Goddess to keep them safe.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Hi all!**_

 _ **I can only be sorry that it has taken ages for me to offer you an update. There's no excuses, I just haven't felt like committing to other writing projects since summer after focusing on bringing my 2nd POTC series to an end. So now that I'm free to write other stuff, this chapter came to be during one of my recent day offs. It may not be much, but it's something.**_

 _ **Regardless, I'm more than grateful to all of you wonderful people who've stumbled upon this story to read it, and marked it to favorites as well as started to follow it. Perhaps it won't take quite as long for me this time to update this...Let's hope so!**_

 _ **Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**_

* * *

Accius marched along the corridors of Arthur's residence, his head filled with caustic thoughts of his lover and the moment from before between them that had driven him to leave their given quarters…Simply to get away from her and her ever so aggravating prudity he'd already thought to have managed to do away with during the months they'd been together. Starting from the very first time he'd slept with her and taken care of her innocence long ago…Which should've been enough to turn her less reserved whenever she'd been with him after that, and her continuous demur to his needs started to irritate him. Even if she used the child as the excuse to abstain from the level of intimacy that he'd craved ever since first laying with her, he was starting to get enough of her always dismissing his desires over her own he'd more than well respected during her pregnancy by not touching her like he'd ached since being told about the existence of the child he by no means had expected...nor wanted. But of course when things had taken such unexpected as well as bothersome turn, there was nothing he could do now. He'd decided to leave behind a glorious military career to stay with this girl, and why wouldn't he? She was with his child after all. So although he didn't see himself quite prepared to take upon a family at his age, like both his training and upbringing had taught him, he had his responsibilities to live up to. Even if they came at a price of relinquishing so much more than he'd first thought while suggesting to run away with Artemisia…which quite honestly he'd started to have seconds thoughts about the longer they'd been traveling across the Roman Empire.

Accius' peeved ponders were cut as he happened to stride by a pair of closed doors behind he then could hear voices, several ones conversing before another set of doors were opened somewhere and the voice of a man that then broke the ensued silence woke the young soldier's attention, causing him to come to an interested halt. After recognizing the arrogant diction of the Bishop him thinking the better of exiting the recidence upon hearing Arthur to respond to the Holy Man, and instead stepped over to the doors and opened them slightly ajar, just enough to be able to spy on the starting conversation between the British Commander and the Bishop, while Arthur's knights along with Germanus' assistant were mostly left to listen from the sidelines…Like him.

"Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's Empire on this last outpost of our glory…Rome is most indebted to you noble knights…" Bishop Germanus complimented, Accius' lips curving up into an amused smile as there couldn't have been more pretentious look on the clergyman's face as he said that. To at least him it being obvious the man to not care less about Arthur or his men's achieved feats during their fifteen years of so far service, his words merely coated with assumed gratitude and reverance, as in all honestly to the Bishop the few Sarmatians currently occupying the round table were but pagans…As bad as the Woads that had been close to claim his life today, and equally outside of his prayers. But to evidence otherwise the Holy man now allowed his eyes to roam about the men in his presence in a supposed venerating manner as his assistant was offering chalices to the rather impassive looking knights, flattering smile rising on his lips that however neither did't seem to persuade the men to believe in his sincerity as he continued remarkably. "…To your final days as servants to the Empire."

"Day. Not days", one of the knights and most suspicious appearing one of them cut in briskly, whom Accius believed to be called Lancelot, as much as he cared to know the names of these heathens. Looking up from his received chalice at the briefly taken aback Bishop, who was then swift to flash the Sarmatian man a concurring smile which however died almost instantly as he continued to circle the unorthodoxly round table and the people sitting by it. Accius' eyes visiting on the tense faces of the knights until the Bishop arrived by Arthur's side and gestured the men to sit down after him, once more ending the silence.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior, or…?"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that", Arthur replied diplomatically, visibly but only briefly so disappointing the Bishop upon interrupting him, and Accius had a similar reaction to the Roman Commander's words as the clergyman by casting a disdainful look at the knights. The Bishop as always naturally not sharing his mind of the matter and simply continued to conduct himself but politely, his true stand in the matter however still filtering through his civilized delivery.

"Of course, of course…They are pagans, hm?...For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through…Pelagius? I saw his image in your room."

Accius gasped, that particular name of course ringing a familiar bell as he'd been still back at Rome when it had been on everyone's lips even long before when it had eventually gained a contemptuous and reprehensible reputation which upon endorsement by anyone after the Church had risen against the individual tied to it would lead to great suspicion and castigation…espacially amongst the Romans. And this great, respected and commended Roman Commander was following this traitor's teachings? Suddenly Accius didn't feel at all that comfortable by making the decision of joining this man and his knights in order to come to stay with them…But what he was to overhear later on changed his mind about that and proved it to have been perhaps indeed God's plan to have sent him to this particular place.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence", Arthur elaborated, not indeed seeming to share the Bishop's dismal outlook of the man, simply looking up to him and all the nonesense he'd just spout out to look up to. Which was highly unseemly for a Roman Commander. "I look forward to our reunion in Rome."

"Ah…Well, Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero", Bishop Germanus stated dismissively, something about his face telling others he had his reasons for not commenting on Arthur's previous remark, but they were clear only to eavesdropping Accius. The Bishop's voice now gaining without a doubt rehersed bemoaning tone as it continued, Acciuss folding his arms as he watched his assistant to walk over to him to place a singular case on the table by his side, as nothing the clergyman then said came as a surprise to the young man since these news were but old to him by now. "In Rome you will live out your days in honor and wealth…Alas…Alas we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britan."

Upon following the Bishop to rise to open the case, Arthur's knights as well abandoned their drinks and seats, all of their eyes latched onto the case that next opened to reveal six scrolls…Undoubtedly papers appointed to each of the present knights to ensure their promised freedom as the practice had been since first forcibly enlisting the sons of their tribe for fifteen years of military service to Rome before releasing them. No one saying anything as the Bishop kept on talking, although Arthur and his men had been somewhat taken aback by his previous words, which however would no longer be of their concern. Or so they thought, as something told Accius that this sly individual currently addressing them wasn't the one to fully take his word for...Especially considering the following, more sinister turn the discussion took, which also surprised Accius, who hadn't heard a word about this particular threat in his weeks of traveling across the Empire. It also posing quite a problem to his plans that had led him here in the first place.

"What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon."

"Saxons?" Arthur asked, in equal confusion to Acciuss and the young soldier frowned at the sound of Bishop Germanus' revelation. The man in question now casting his serious turned eyes over to the rest of the men also staring back at him more earnestly.

"Yes. In the North a massive Saxon incursion has begun."

"The Saxons only claim what they kill", Lancelot stated incredulously, one of his comrades finishing the sentence for him with a tense mien.

"And only kill everything."

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads. And I risked my life for nothing", the youngest of the knights remarked, one who sat beside the lastly spoken Sarmatian, and couldn't hold back the distaste in his voice. Causing Accius to level a narrowed look at the young man, as his acrid comment didn't increase his tolerance over him at all. Accius to have come to dislike him the minute the knight had been so avidly ready to make an immediate pass at _his_ woman who was with child no less…It to have not been but innocent the way he'd had his hands all over her the minute she'd sat with him mounted on his horse, as she was always too nice of a girl to refuse a hand that stretched out to help her…Literally. Making her vulnerable to the advances of any man who set their sights on her, like that presumptuous scamp now questioning the decisions of Rome that still hold undeniable hold over him too until he would receive that scroll in his hand.

The Bishop let out another dismissive humm as now raised the opened case, showing the scrolls to the six knights. "Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your Commander."

The knights flashed a puzzled look at Athur before their wondering eyes returned back to the Bishop in bafflement, who quirked his thick eyebrows remarkably as his voice turned a tad sharper. The man sitting back down.

"In private."

"We have no secrets", Arthur contested as he gestured towards his brothers in arms, everyone exchanging glances within the room, until after a curt silence had been brought to an end by the loud slam of the case that had been shut by the clearly this time around aggravated Bishop Lancelot straightened his posture. Facing his fellow knights before emptying his chalice from the leftover wine.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans."

Accius couldn't hold back a flicker of irritation at the jab that had been distinctly aimed at the Bishop as well as everyone born with Roman blood, aside for their Commander this knight as well as his comrades undoubtedly viewed as one of them pagans after so many years of serving the Empire side by side. Accius' slight glower boring into the handsome faced man before he oversaw the rest of the six Sarmatians to start to move towards the exit, the tall knight landing a calming hand on the robust one's shoulder as his notably angered eyes still stayed on the Bishop, till the knight called Bors who finally left his spot at the table and headed towards the doors with a disparaging half smirk. The minute the doors shut behind the last two of the exited knights Bishop Germanus facing stoic faced Arthur with a new, quite meanignful smile, raising Accius' interest yet again and during the course of their following exchange, indeed making him grateful him and Atremisia to have ended in middle of that ambush earlier today.

"Rome has issued a final order for your and your men."

"Final order?" Arthur repeated, surprised and a bit confused, but mostly astounded as his eyes stared deep into the Bishop's. To have partly known to suspect something like this upon hearing the man request his men to leave the room, this explaining perfectly why…The Bishop wouldn't want the pagans to argue about their usage in yet another excursion of Rome on the eve of their long awaited and many times over earned freedom.

"You are to travel North to rescue the family of Marius Honorius, and return, in particular, with Marius' son, Alecto. Alecto is the Pope's favorite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a Bishop, perhaps even Pope one day."

"On this day you would ask this of my men…On _this_ day", Arthur said tensely, outraged, everything about him insinuating that he wasn't as inclined to bend to the Bishop's nor Rome's orders as he should've been. Challenging them with his disagreeing tone.

"They have risked their lives for years for a cause of not their own. And now, on the day they are to be liberated, you send them on a mission which is far more dangerous than any other they have undertaken…You tell me, Bishop, how do I go to my men and tell them that instead of freedom I offer them death?"

"It is their duty to embrace death, as it has been for the past fifteen years they have followed the Roman rule that is the sole thing guaranteeing their freedom", Accius pointed out out of the blue, now that the talk had gained a personal interest to him and turned to his own family him knowing to have to make his presence known to the men, especially when Arthur seemed not all that keen in paying heed to what Rome asked of him. What rectitude asked of him. Accius swinging the doors fully open and walking over to the taken aback pair as his grim eyes solely focused on Arthur. "As well as it is yours to follow the commands given you. You are a soldier of Rome and accountable to that rule alone, more than you are to your suborninates. And if they are men of honor and least of what they were before being molded into soldiers of utmost integrity by the years serving the Empire with such high regard and no reason for blame they now undoubtedly are thanks to your commendable leadership, neither them should have any doubts about agreeing to follow their Commander to such mission. Every soldier's life is shadowed by death, and those recoiling from it are not fit to serve anyone but their own cowardice, yet alone the Empire or the Holy Church."

"What insolence…How dare you barge in unsummoned!" The Bishop snapped, notably more surprised than Arthur, who was simply eyeing at Accius half curiously half tensely due to his previous remarks concerning his knights and their supposed allegiance to Rome that should've come naturally to them after the mentioned years of service…Where the truth was that none of Arthur's knights loved Rome as much as this young man and the Bishop did…and although Arthur had Roman blood in him, neither he shared such adoration to the Empire nor its leaders.

"Forgive me, Bishop Germanus, but I could not help interrupting, since these walls seems to be made of paper that cannot hold matters a secret that involve me as well personally", Accius replied with a swift bow given to the Bishop, his attention returning back to wondering Arthur who now leveled a questionable look at him.

"Who are you, young man?"

"Accius Honorius, son of Aurelius Honorius, and nephew of Marius Honorius…The man you have been just tasked to save. Along with my dearest aunt and cousin, Alecto."

"You are the son of the great Roman General Aurelius Honorious?" Bishop Germanus questioned, rising as his momentarily exasperated expression turned into a delighted smile upon recognizing the name which Accius returned, accepting the Bishop's hand in greeting before bend down to kiss his ring briefly. Nodding.

"Yes. I'm but a humble Legionnaire myself, but hope to one day achieve similar greatness as my father has in the service of Rome and the Emperor…if not greater."

"If you're anything like I know your father to be, there's no doubt about you not being able to live up to his legacy…He is after all the Emperor's most trusted adviser and most of all…family to him?"

"Indeed. My family had not enjoyed such success and prosperity it now possesses had it not been Emperor Honorius' generosity to commemorate his blood….Which is why I have to insist Commander Castus to rethink his stand in this matter", Accius responded, lastly turning towards Arthur as leant against the table, looking deep into his eyes sternly. In a way like any Roman would, who thought too highly of himself and their position amongst their peers whom they viewed much lesser than themselves for a reason or another, whether it was about religious views or political standpoints….In this young man's case it being the revealed blood tie to the acting Emperor, but regardless of his self-important attitude and overall air about him, Arthur knew he was nothing but a deserter from the army. Why else would the man have hid his armor under a cloak and behaved so reserved aroud him and his men earlier that day? But it had been his weapons, indeed distinct conduct of a Roman military upbringing and his way of handling himself in battle that had betrayed him almost instantly. Revealing to Arthur what kind of a man he really was the moment he'd agreed to allow the lad and his companion to join them on their way back to the outpost.

"It is very humbling to meet the youngest of General Aurelius Honorius' sons…Your reputation precedes you, as it should, when you continue to impress us with your achievements for this Empire", Bishop Germanus remarked with a slight laugh, his visage turning curious then. "And your brother, Argus? I hear he was rewarded with a position of a Primus Pilus for his deeds in the battle against the Visigoths of France."

"At Rome, my Lord Bishop. He found himself a wife not but a few months ago and is currently busy settling to change his sword for married life."

"Truly? How becoming of a young man set to move up in the world…How wonderful indeed…And you are to follow his example soon, no doubt?"

Slightly annoyed that the conversation had taken such a casual turn after the arrival of the young Legionnaire, Arthur now took notice of the gasp Accius wasn't able to deter when the Bishop had brought up his intentions of settling down himself. Arthur's thoughts immediately reeling back to the young woman who'd accompanied the lad upon first coming upon them, and whom Arthur was sure to have been left with a child by no other than this man in question. Although they'd been told to have traveled across the Empire together, Accius' reaction caused Arthur to doubt the validity of both the young man's following words and character.

"Undoubtedly. Once the right woman comes to my path, there shall be no question about it that I too may see myself tempted to exchange military feats to joys of marriage", Accius replied, returning the Bishop's smile who laughed at the young man's comment, until also finally facing Arthur again. As if suddenly remembering him to be as well present in the room.

"I highly support of what accensus Accius just enlightened us of…If your men are truly the knights of legend, perhaps some will survive. If it is God's will, since it is as said, inescapable part of a soldier's life to readily perhaps give their lives for their Commander and their mission…No matter the cause that would've sent them down such path and finally to their gods, if necessary."

"My men have spent fifteen years of their lives in the service of Rome", Arthur answered, not any more inclined to give under the expectations laid on him and his knights, because of this and his highly opposing behavior Accius raising his chin at the man in indignation. "And now when they have fulfilled their duty and have been promised freedom, I couldn't take it away from them as a compensation of their sacrifice."

"And Rome is more than grateful of their efforts", Bishop Germanus reminded, slightly frustrated now, but didn't press on the matter, for it was Accius who took upon castigating Arthur's reluctance to follow through with Rome's command.

"Sacrifices are to be expected to be made, especially when innocent lives are concerned", he stated, his voice gaining a darker edge as he now approached Arthur, coming to stand between him and the Bishop as the two men confronted one another. Regardless of his aimed constrain Arthur not appearing at all fazed by both his and the Bishop's prompts that however were soon bordering blackmail. "You have been tasked, no…Ordered to take your knights to venture North and save a family that has a close connection to the Emperor himself…You are a Roman, Commander. And as a meritious soldier of years of experience, you are expected to do everything in your power to ensure the safety of my uncle, as well as the survival of a possible future leader of the Holy Church, so upon earning such a reputation for yourselves throughout the years of maintaining that legend that hails you invincible, neither you or your knights have much room to consider what refusal to obey would mean to the remaining six of them. As well as you."

"What our young friend means….Is that your men want to go home", Bishop Germanus cut in, his smile however faltering and eventually fading as he continued to speak. Setting a remarkable hand on the case that withhold the discharge papers of Arthur's men. "And to get home they need to cross the entire breadth of the Roman Empire. Deserters would be hunted down like dogs. Will you defy the Pope, Arthur? Rome? God itself?"

"Everything I've done has been for the Church and for Rome!" Arthur retorted aggravated, leveling a slight scowl to Accius' direction due to the mention of his knights bcoming deserters in the eyes of Rome should he refuse to agree to take them to this mission, when there was one right in this room. The Bishop to have not seen through the young man's pretences, but Arthur knew better. The young man's arrogance and downright hypocricy getting under his skin even more as he next spoke, his expression but grim as he stared back at the Commander.

"Then see to that your loyalty shall not earn cause to be questioned either now…Especially due to a couple of heathens more than glad undoubtedly to get their hands on those papers and run off back to their ungodly living amonsgt their fellow pagans. Which means they have to prove themselves to earn that freedom by abiding by their Commander one last time, if they ever even hope of seeing their homeland again."

"Who are you to dictate what my men are required to do to earn themselves the freedom they have fought for their whole adult lives to regain?" Arthur snapped at Accius, standing in front of him with all his dignity and poise of a soldier notably above this mere deserter of a Legionnaire's station. The young man simply eyeing at him with a blank expression, more annoyed than meek, and even flashed Arthur an amused smile soon after at the face of his visible anger. "Do not mistake a loyal soldier for a fool. They have done more to this Empire in the last fifteen years than you have not even had time to aspire to pursue, so no not question their entitlement for a honorable discharge."

"Any soldier choosing against that loyalty makes himself a fool, Commander. Do not be one of them and doom your men of the same shortsightedness, just because you were too kind of a man to challenge your knights' allegiance. Who knows, perhaps they are far more willing to save my family from the invading Saxons than the man who is once more urged to think the better of their interest as well…"

"Indeed. Would you leave a defenseless Roman boy, destined to lead our Church, at the hands of those bloodthirsty barbarians?" Bishop concurred, his voice rising a couple of octaves as his temper started to flare up as well. Like Accius him starting to have enough of Arthur's further disinclination to simply follow orders, since he indeed was not in a position to bargain over this matter and was expected to definitely not do so. Not any more than the Sarmatian knights long since deprived of their freedom to choose had. "Fulfill this mission and your men _will_ receive their discharge. Their papers will be waiting here the moment they return. You have my word."

It was obvious by the look on Arthur's face that he finally also came to fully ackowledge his inability to rebel against the will of Rome without a exceedingly high price. The man casting his eyes down in defeat and earning a gloating smile from cnsiderably satisfied Accius as the Bishop closed the scrolls under a lid and took the case into his arms, intending to leave the room. But Athur stopped him, the severity written all over his features and tone that addressed the clergyman with a threat of his own, that indicated him not to hold an ounce of trust in his word. His anger resurfacing.

"You think very hard upon that vow, Bishop, for I will hold you to it. Break it, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God himself will protect you. That is my word."

"And none will save you should you in fact live up to that promise", Accius remarked as turned around so that he was once more standing between the two other men, narrowing his eyes at the in turn grim looking Roman Commander, as he then glanced at the Bishop seeing the man to be eyeing at Arthur truthfully indimidated for a moment before turned on his heels and left the room. Accius taking a step back before smiled at Arthur politely, nodding his head at him. "I trust me and my companion are welcome to travel with you and your knights to my uncle's residence tomorrow?"

"Of course", Arthur replied, his nod barely detectable and neither was his smile, but it hardly mattered as the young man wasn't coy on amusing himself with his irritation over the previous conversation. Giving Arthur one last haughty look through, before followed the Bishop's example by leaving the Roman Commander on his own, as his following intention to seek the entertainment he'd craved to distract him from his own nettlement since leaving his chambers.

* * *

Artemisia had ambled about the premises within the outpost for hours. Exploring the vicinity of Arthur's residence, familiarizing herself with the residential areas of the people living within the safety of the Hadrian wall and the surrounding battlements. Meandering about the shops and taverns established for the large number of residents of this outpost, until her walk eventually took her to a particular one Arthur's knights were using to pass their time and to celebrate their dawning freedom. As was expected indulging themselves in drink and company of their comrades as well as the local women like every time they'd been given leave by their Commander , but this time around their had more than reason to simply loiter about and care less about the struggle ridden world around them…since they'd just been rid of it once and for all.

However, as Artemisia arrived to the square that edged this tavern in question, the knights as well as the other people currently served there had silenced to listen to the beautiful singing of a woman. The same woman Artemisia had seen earlier that day and learned to be a lover of one of the knights, the most scarier looking Bors', and who was currently clutching to their youngest child as she sang to the surrounding crowd with that heavenly voice of hers. Everyone's eyes remaining riveted to her as she cradled her baby, gentle smile on her lips as she sang of home to where she and the others present where to return as Artemisia understood it. Like others as well finding herself unable to resist the temptation and found herself coming to a halt to some distance away from the tables of the establishment around everyone else had gathered to listen to Vanora. The song Artemisia could tell her to have sang many times for these men having a clear meaning to the knights in partuclar, as Artemisia's curious eyes scanned the faces of those she knew by looks she watched some of them to close their eyes. Possibly blissful looks on their mien while overjoyed smiles rose on their lips that spoke of heartfelt adoration they felt for the land depicted in the song…Their home, which they were soon free to venture back to, as Artemisia had learned during the ride over to the outpost…and through those sung words she could feel the longing it as well as the Sarmatians it spoke to harbored in their core…For her great surprise and despite of the quintessential fear these men had stricken in her the moment of meeting them and seeing them fight without restraint or much sense of remorse over the lives they'd taken, her symphatizing with them…Since she if anyone knew what it felt like to be unable to go home.

Artemisia flinched for fright as totally unexpectedly she saw Arthur arrive, his attention as well fixating strictly to the singing woman and his positively over the moon knights currently enjoying their life to the fullest. As Artemisia curtly examined the Roman Commander's profile, her being able to tell that he didn't after all share his men's elation, and that his expression was somewhat downcast instead upon now witnessing his knights and their merriment. It causing his heart to sink due to the news he in the end had been duty ound to come to inform his men about, but as he now watched his long time comrades looking so jouoys and free of any grievance other than the running out of drink and food, he didn't find it in himself to do bestow such inquity on them. But just as Arthur was about to give in to his lost courage, to turn around and walk away as if he never had been there, Vanora's singing came to an end and Artemisia saw Arthur's right-hand man to look up to notice his Lord. Calling out to him, making the rest aware of his presence, which Artemisia reckoned to me most unfortunate to Arthur she'd been able to tell to wish to sneak off without getting detected. The man very reluctantly paying heed to the several voices now shouting his name in joy, Artemisia observing how he faced his knights and leisurely walked towards them once all six left the tavern grounds to receive their Commander.

"Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad, the young knight who'd offered to share his horse for Artemisia to ride on asked as Jols, Arthur's squire handed the man a chalice filled with wine to join it for a toast with his men. Arthur's expression however not changing at all from mere grim as he returned his knights stares, silent. Bors striding forth from amongst his comrades and raising an arm for Arthur as a sign of comradery, shouting something Artemisia couldn't understand, but remembered to have heard the man to utter during the battle with the Woads. Arthur not saying anything and his eyes had been cast down as his knights gathered now in front of him, after a long silence him finally finding the resolve to say the words that after all couldn't be withhold from these fine men whose bravery and loyalty he was once more to trust in…Even if he knew what he was about to ask was too much.

"Knights", he started, silence descending amongst the clientel of the tavern as well as the nearby Legionnaires, as all waited for Arthur to speak. The anticipation however turning into dismay as the Commander continued. "Brothers in arms…Your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial."

Not all payed enough heed to Arthur's serious voice to realize what he was saying was indeed grave, simply gesturing him to down his wine as the rest of them simply kept on eating and drinking themselves, not understanding the true nature behind Arthur's words. Them dealing a far greater blow just because of that as the truth finally came out, causing all smiles to fade from the men's lips and their gaiety turned into absolute bewilderment at the sound of Arthur's following remark.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the Wall, far in the North, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety."

The fleeting laugh of the knights had ended and mere disbelief was written all over their faces now as they stared back at their Commander, stunned for him to say something so ridiculous and at the same time outrageous. Gawain waving a dismissive hand at his annoucement as turned away, Galahad shaking his head at Arthur in utmost puzzlement where Bors shot the man a indifferent look. His voice but adamant, stern and eqully unheeding.

"Let the Romans take care of their own."

"Above the Wall is Woad territory", Gawain stated the obvious, causing Arthur's suggestion to sound even further insane, and also he made it clear by letting his incredulity reflect upon his voice. Galahad what else but sharing their sentiments and signifying that with his own voiced out disagreement, where the other three men remained quiet.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done", Galahad remarked, his years harbored contempt over the mentioned requirement to serve those who'd oppressed their people for decades and enslaved their children to forced service only emphasized by the amount of alcohol he'd ingested, and his expression was downright angry as his eyes lastly latched onto deadpan Arthur. The level of acrimony Artemisia could hear from the young man's delivery causing her compassion to resurface again, even more so when she overheard the rest of the ongoing exchange.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And isntead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" Bors demanded, pointing at Arthur bitterly, his own ire starting to rise the longer the knights were given time to come in terms with this apparent new mission Rome had decided to send them to instead of setting them free as agreed on at the end of their service. The fact that the man who'd stood by their side and knew how important this day was to the six of them had actually agreed to it insulting them, Artemisia not helping but frowning in pity as she saw those defeated looks on the men's faces now. Especially Galahad, whose head sunk then, in indescribable disappointment and vexation as Bors' voice echoed in the air loud and outraged.

"Bors! These are our orders", Arthur replied simply, bringing an end to Bors' tirade for the man's further dismay, him indeed then only gazing away as his Commander continued. "We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors exclaimed, twirling around, and his voice reflected actual pain when he said those words he for the past couple of hours had believed in from the bottom of his heart. Voicing out the throught of each of his comrades, actual tears in his eyes as he faced his Commander who not only him felt to have betrayed them by having the nerve to request something like this of them on the night they'd been supposed to earn their freedom. Tristan however choosing to simply resign to the situation without any lashing out or displays of his inner dissatisfaction, simply tipping an impasisve head at Bors before bringing a slice of an apple to his lips. His response infuriating Galahad.

"Yeah yeah, we're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad retorted in anger, vaulting towards Tristan in his ire, but the hands of his comrades stopped their youngest fellow knight to start an actual fisticuffs, who always became quite hot blooded while inebriated. Lancelot stepping between them as Galahad's fuming eyes were now in turn directed to Arthur. "I've got something to live for!"

"The Romans have broken their word", Dagonet, the most level-headed out of the six and the only one of them who hadn't let his emotions take over his reason stated, and earned the attention of his comrades. Leveling soothing gazes at the others before confronted Arthur as well, most understanding of them all. "We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare."

Dagonet was the first to head for their quarters, him coming to only a brief halt by pacing Bors to urge him to follow. The burly man flashing an annoyed glare at his friend upon hearing him ask whether he was after all going to join his comrades on this misison or not.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" the man growled, him turning to stare after Dagonet and Tristan who both were now walking away from the square, his temper however fading as a quick expression of actual concern visited his moment ago so enraged features, and Artemisia heard him mumble something about his lover when he brushed past her. So quickly that she had to practically jump out of the way for not to get trampled by the exasperated Sarmatian man, her eyes then returning back to the four others still standing in middle of the square as Arthur inquired of Gawain's stand in the matter. The knight simply finishing his drink after a heavy sigh, clearly not happy to say the words that next left his lips, but like so many times before felt indeed dutybound to agree to Arthur's request. Also realizing that their Commander had no choice but to do as Rome expected of him…Of them.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well", Gawain promised, his statement however not making the youngest knight happy, as although Gawain knew him inside out and was convinced he would join his comrades as well, Galahad couldn't help but leer at his friend upon hearing that. After watching Gawain to as well walk away from Arthur him eventually breaking into another incredulous laughter, searching the ground with his eyes before looked up to his Commander in frustration. Emptying the remaining contents of his jug of wine at his feet and throwing it lastly to the ground before it was his turn to stalk off, so agitated he however was because of this unforseen development of the evening, that he accidentally almost followed Bors' suite in running Artemisia over by accident during his intention to catch up with his closest brother in arms. All anger vanishing from his face the moment his arms automatically shot forth to take hold of the pregnant woman, by the time she'd already distanced herself from the young man with a couple of steps, her eyes wide for surprise. Somewhat surprised briefly, as it took a moment for Galahad to actually recognize the girl who looked trememdously different her hair open like that and dressed in different clothes from those pure white robes she'd been wearing, him eyeing back at her and her blue dress for a moment until tilted an apologetic head at Artemisia. Her simply casting her eyes down meekly as stepped out of the way, leveling a brief look up to him.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I…I'm sorry. I didn't see you there", Galahad replied, trying to keep his evident signs of intoxication at bay as had noticed his state to clearly unsettle the girl, who hadn't been surrounded by such behavior much in her so far sheltered life mostly spend within the walls of the Vestal temple. For a moment him forgetting all about what had happened just a moment ago, focusing his eyes to Artemisia. After a brief sweep performed over the vicinity finding her to by herself, not any sign of that pompous young Legionnaire anywhere. "You're here alone?"

"Accius needed fresh air, so I've been walking around in search of him…Have you seen him?" Artemisia asked, hopefully, as indeed had spent ages in trying to locate him from any of the taverns since remembering him to have mentioned to need something to eat. But just as Galahad was about to tell the truth, that he in fact had not seen a single glimpse of the young man since they all had retired to their own quarters after their arrival earlier that day, sudden movement far behind the girl woke his attention and he looked up. Only to see the very same blonde haired Legionnaire to exit from one of the horse stalls edging the passageway leading towards the main recidence, his hands busying themselves to secure his hurriedly put on clothes after separating from the waist of a red haired girl Galahad saw follow right behind him. The young knight blinking in astonishment as he took in the hay that covered each of them, and saw the smiles they were giving one another before the Legionnaire gave one more lustful look at the girl's half exposed, large bosom before the pair of them walked over to the nearest table of the tavern to claim the young man a pint from one of the patrons already sitting by the table. Just as Artemisia took notice of Galahad's stare and frowned at him, about to turn around herself to witness the cause to Galahad's dismay.

"What is it?"

"Nothing", Galahad stated, flashing the girl a reassuring smile as raised a fast hand to touch Artemisia's forearm to stop her from seeing her lover with the scantily clad girl currently clutching to him in a fit of giggles as the young man's arm draped around her. Running out of words to actually respond to the question that was displayed on Artemisia's face then, but to save himself from even coming up with a suitable answer his eyes then fell to take in the bulge of her huge midriff. Even slightly gentle smile rising to his lips then as he nodded at her stomach on a whim, halfly not even knowing why he was acting so upon this time lifting a tentative hand towards it before locked gazes with wondering Artemisia.

"May I?"

But puzzled by the knight's question Artemisia simply stared back at Galahad for a while until took notice of his hands that hovered just by her torso, arriving to a conclusion her then blinking unsurely until made a slight, confused nod. Her smile but shy and curious as she indeed allowed Galahad to place his palms against her belly, just in time to feel the wriggling of the child soon to be born, that had commenced not that long ago again after notable amount of time of absence.

"He's a very restless child", she stated quietly, looking down at Galahad's fingers that moved just slightly to take in the baby's movements, until she was partly taken over by embarrassment. Not being really sure why she had let this stranger to do what not even Accius had been willing to do much as the baby's future father, yet alone knowing why had Galahad wanted to feel her stomach. The answer to that however coming soon enough as Galahad now let out a concurring snort, raising his eyebrows.

"Lively one, definitely. It will be a handful once its finally out and about."

Artemisia released a sound that reminded of a laugh, but it also was not. Her shadow of a smile giving room to a strange expression which the young knight couldn't quite understand but which kind he'd previously seen the girl to display. After marveling at the feel of the baby to move about right under his palms, him eyeing at the mother questionably. Taking upon something he'd just heard her say.

"You hope it will be a boy?"

"Accius does. There's been but sons in his family for the past decades, so…Where myself I don't quite…I haven't given it much…It's just so overwhelming to even think…"

"That the baby is coming?"

Artemisia let out a deep sigh before locked gazes with Galahad who seemed to understand exactly how she was feeling, which was curious, as she wasn't all that certain neither what she was or was supposed to feel at the present. Her however not needing to voice out these ponders for the man to read it from that curt stare that lasted between them, until the girl simply gazed at her stomach again, indeed overwhelmed. Galahad however then once more absorbing into his own musings and soon discovered himself to be smiling from ear to ear, perhaps looking like a fool, but he was too drunk to even care how he must've come off to others probably watching him with this girl he'd met but today. It still somehow not feeling at all odd for him to be behaving so towards her, as he was now feeling her midriff as granted by the girl herself and could map out the exact position of the baby growing inside her, the experience filling him with sentiments he had never before felt in his life. Perhaps the very uniqueness of the situation making the act of touching her so familiarily more miraculous than inapproriate.

"It's astounding…Beautiful and breathtaking", he found himself murmur in awe, naturally speaking of Artemisia's pregnancy, but since the girl couldn't see into his mind and know what exactly he had meant by those words she simply blinked at him with slightly heated cheeks. Somewhat captivated by him however as eyed at him but puzzled.

"What is?"

"All of this, as you said. I've…never felt a child before like this. Neither hold one", Galahad replied, surprising Artemisia, who however then came to have doubts about the young knight's following remark. "It's simply miraculous."

"Is it truly? Then why am I but scared of it all and fail to see the miracle this child supposedly is?" Artemisia stated, somewhat quietly and hesitant, and her tone caused Galahad to wonder as he now measured the considerably more disheartened girl from before. Him thinking a moment until he pulled his hands back, to now land them briefly on both of the girl's forearms to claim her attention. In his mind going back to the distant time in the past when he'd first became one of Arthur's knights.

"I remember the day of my first battle. I was barely a man, but fourteen at the time, and scared stiff of that what I'd long known to have been waiting at my future, and it was the fear of something atrocious I also knew I was about to commit…But what you have ahead of you…is something that is natural and therefore beautiful. Something only you have been bestowed a chance to do. To turn this world a better place with that bundle of joy you're so terrified of. Just in much more rightful and wonderful way than us with our swords that take lives….Not give birth to them like you will to this child inside you."

Everyhting Galahad had just said had come straight from heart, and somehow Artemisia knew it as she eyed at this man in front of her. A man he knew not, but who still was offering her such an enlightening outlook of her situation, and which caused her compassion to arise yet again once she next saw the shadow that crossed Galahad's face when his hands once more resumed their touch of her baby belly. His features now appearing a tad grim as he spoke, not looking at her.

"Aren't you afraid of me? Most girls like you would be after seeing a bunch of savage men slaughter people without constraint right in front of them, drenched in their blood."

Artemisia couldn't deny that she hadn't had her reservations about him and his comrades, but right at that moment when she thought about the kindness he'd showed her so far despite of the fact tat they were mere stangers, she discovered herself less afraid than she perhaps should've been for her own good. With a fleeting frown her now noticing to slide her own fingers over the glum Galahad's momentarily, in turn gaining his surprised attention as she replied, sincere herself.

"Perhaps I'm not like those other girls…Good, decent girls who wouldn't either incur themselves to this state before marriage…"

Galahad stared at Artemisia, in honest bafflement of her yet another peculiar remark that spoke of something dispiriting that was bothering her considering the baby. Her words now as well as previously however being direct references to the night the child had been concieved unbeknownst to the knight, who was left but to wonder about what she had exactly spoken about, as he now watched her turn briefly upset. By the distasteful and frightening memory of the night that had also brought forth such musings about the child she was more and more hesitant every day of having, after withstanding the tear inducing recollections Artemisia simply sighing as she looked down at her hands that had been in turn been covered by the knight's. Consolingly, her blinking away any sign of discomfort as she then slid her palms free, just as Galahad took notice of Accius who finally as well pinpointed his lover from his company some distance away from him. Him immediately disregarding any thought of the young woman he'd just before been evidently rolling in the literal hay with as his handsome face was distorted by actual rage, after a curt taken aback glance directed to the young man currently marching straight towards them, Galahad shifting his attention back to Artemisia who was aware of to have perhaps allowed herself to become too worked up by her thoughts again for the knight to perhaps come to question it. But before she could escape her mistake by leaving, Galahad couldn't ward off his curiosity and indeed stopped her intentions with one particular question.

"I…I should probably…"

"What is your name?"

Artemisia was possibly even more stunned by this inquiry for some reason, but recovered from it in less of a time as cast a quizzical look up to the knight who was returning her gaze with such gentle eyes unlike she realized to have never come upon in anyone she'd met. Her actually finding it rather easy to lock gazes with him while still marveling over the fact that a soldier, knight whose life had indeed consisted of endless battles and killings done for Rome could possess such caring eyes, although some time ago she'd been downright terrified to meet any man's eye more than a few fleeting seconds yet alone give her name to them without knowing them properly…But with Galahad she also somehow knew it to be perfectly safe, that the question had been perfectly innocent, and that he had no intentions of using it in anything other than finally giving an actual name to a face. Her therefore being able to bring herself to offer a small smile along with her reply.

"Artemisia."

"Like the Greek Goddess of the Moon and Hunt?"

"Yes."

"I'm Galahad. Named only after my grandfather, but…It's a fine name."

Galahad smiled, at his previous comment as well as the discovery of this girl to be in fact Greek, although she had seemingly hailed from Rome. Them however having not more time to reflect on the current state of their conversation, as it was now when Accius had finally closed the distance between himself and them. Jerking Artemisia around and indeed starting to speak to her in what Galahad recognized as Greek from a few familiar words he heard slip the young man's lips as he addressed the bemused girl, who was equally fazed by Accius' forceful conduct as well as the abrupt use of her mother tongue as was the Sarmatian knight observing the pair of them from the side. Although he couldn't quite understand what was going on, the young Legionnaire's tone being enough to make Galahad regard his behavior as most unbecoming of him.

" _Didn't I tell you to stay away from them, Artemisia? They're pagans, bloodthristy murderers!"_ Accius stated vehemently, pulling Artemisia closer as leveled a hard look into her eyes that told her her to have disappointed him greatly, his eyes narrowing as he cast a disapproving glance at the knight he'd yet again caught to be in the presence of his woman, which he wasn't the type of man to tolerate and was to make himself clear to her. _"What were you doing with him? What are you doing here, you should be in our room?!"_

" _I'm sorry Accius, I…I was looking for you",_ Artemisia answered, flinching as Accius tightened his grip of her arms curtly. Galahad simply being able to simply follow as the young man then pulled the girl after himself and started to lead her back towards the house they were lodging in. The knight being able to well disregard the look of utmost distrust he'd gained from the Legionnaire, but he would've been lying if he claimed not to have been bothered deep within him by the way he watched the young man to treat his pregnant lover just now.

" _Didn't I say to go just to get something to eat and be right back? What if he would've taken you somewhere and taken advantage of you should I have not come and rescued you from him? You cannot trust these men Artemisia, nor be alone with them",_ Accius snapped back, causing the girl to frown apologetically until she attempted to place a soothing hand to his cheek, the young man nevertheless avoiding her touch as simply raised his chin casting unsure eyes down as withdrew her hand, it setting onto her stomach again, before she glanced over her shoulder at Galahad who was staring after them.

" _I'm sorry, I…He was juist so kind to me before, and I…"_

" _Enough, just come with me. We're leaving with Arthur and his men at dawn and need to sleep."_

" _Leaving with them?"_

" _Rome has ordered Arthur to travel to my uncle's estate to evacuate them from the invading Saxon army approaching from North. So as our heading has now joined with theirs, it is but convenient of us to join them and reach my family under the protection of his knights."_

" _If what you say is true, shouldn't we rather stay here and allow Arthur to rescue your family and bring them here to safety? If it's true that Saxons have invaded Britan, I don't think it's safe for us to go with them…"_

" _I will not abandon my family to death. I will go to my uncle's estate, and you are coming with me."_

" _But Accius…"_

" _Enough."_

Artemisia could feel knot of terror to form in her gut at the daunting mention of Saxons to be apparently making their way to the very place they'd spent months in reaching, but soon enough she got hersef togther. Like before trusting Accius and his resolve, and if Arthur and his knights were also coming to Honorious estate with them…Their journey would indeed be far less perilous than it would've been just the two of us traveling and possibly coming upon those belligerent barbarians all on their own. Her therefore now making an understanding nod as hooked her hand through Accius' once he slowed down his pace, considerably more calm now.

" _Alright."_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Well, it's been ages since this was updated but...here's little something I've managed to write down to not to leave this discontinued further to all of you lovely people who've marked this into favorites or are following it in hopes of updates...As I still want to finish this. And will.**_

* * *

Precisely at the early hours of sunrise Arthur and his company were ready to depart from the outpost, naturally consisting of his knights, but upon sitting on the back of the new horse Accius had purchased from one of the locals in wait of them Artemisia discovered also the Bishop's secretary, Horton, to be accompanying them. No doubt due to a command of the Holy man, but the man in question didn't look all that pleased of his commission of having to follow these Sarmatian knights and their leader to dangers yet unimaginable…Since Artemisia could tell from all of the arrived men's exteriors that this journey to the North side of the Hadrian Wall would prove to be an excursion far from pleasant…For even if they wouldn't come across many Pikts or other natives inhabiting those lands by thousands or see a single glimpse of the murderous Saxons, they were headed to mere wilderness. Having to face the harsh conditions of the wild that was on the brink of winter, with no chance of enjoying any form of commodities such as coming upon any inns or other taverns to rest in. The only sign of any civilization being the Honorius estate, which was still too far away for anyone of the company to even cast a longing thought for. Just like Artemisia, who already before they had even set out was feeling herself more than discontent about journeying across the unknown territories in difficult terrain on horseback for days without stopping for a proper rest…But fortunately for her not only Arthur was considerate enough of her state after learning her to be actually coming along to their mission, and all of the knights refrained from too fast-paced riding all for her comfort, and took it into consideration her to need moments of rest during their journey…Despite of their urgency of arriving to the Honorius estate before the Saxons would get there first. So although Artemisia was partly relieved for not having to cope with the total strains of the journey, she still couldn't stop herself from regretting to be imposing herself onto these men, who were enough aggravated by their given orders as they were.

For three days Arthur's company had ridden across the wild with nothing but a few short stops, their steeds flying over the vast moorland and indeed coming upon nothing out of the ordinary except for the absolute desertedness that all of them had known to expect after leaving the safety of the Roman territory. All of them still finding themselves being on the constant edge precisely because of this, the fact that although they had not yet come in contact with any Woads or other enemies still didn't signify them to be safe by a long shot. For this reason Arthur having not to order his men to push on without much delay, as every one of his knights were more than eager to continue their journey and reach their destination rather than putting themselves in danger of getting waylaid by any possible foe by dawdling. Although as had been said, Artemisia's presence came with its own challenges, and quite frankly none of the men saw any reason of her to have been dragged away from the safety of the outpost to here in middle of nowhere and close to certain death.

Galahad tried the edge of his blade before balanced his old, inherited weapon in his hand, testing whether it still remained a proper extend of his arm, and proven indeed so the young knight smiled down at the engravings on the blade and handle before his eyes looked past the fireplace and all the way to the other side of the small meadow they'd made temporary camp at about an hour past. Light supper cooking in the scarce flames Dagonet had been able to spring to life out of the moist twigs the men had gathered, while everyone and not only the pregnant woman were getting their much yearned moment of rest. Speaking of the girl Galahad's attention shifting fully on Artemisia and he found his eyebrows wrinkling yet again as he eyed at the girl in pity upon seeing her settle herself on the ground laboriously once again after pacing about in discomfort, all the while either holding her enormous midriff or her back as waddled about the meadow in search for a relief to her affliction, not either finding it during the moments when she finally got to sit down instead of bouncing about on her lover's horse in the rapid pace they'd insisted on since that morning. When Galahad now spend a moment to take in her inconvenience the soon to be born child undoubtedly brought her like so many times before since leaving the outpost, him still not coming in terms with the reasons that had driven the young Legionnaire to take her along with him to this journey, nor was able to imagine them. Himself regarding such rashness and downright stupidity mere insanity that endangered both his lover's as well as their child's health and possibly even lives taken the all manner of dangers that surrounded them, and yet again puzzled by this fact Galahad decided to point out these wonders to the young man once he then saw Accius walk over to the fire to claim his and Artemisia's share of the cooking rabbit. But one question written all over Galahad's face as he measured the runaway Legionnaire who didn't seem to share his concerns over the expecting girl even to the tiniest degree, this baffling the knight beyond anything when the young man was supposed to value her wellbeing beyond anything.

"Was it truly all that wise to bring her along?"

Galahad could tell the young man's mood to swoop down the moment that inquiry had left his lips in such a sceptical manner, Accius clearly not appreciating his critical delivery and therefore all Galahad got in return was a somewhat hard stare back. Accius not at first saying anything in response as straightened from his hunched position, in turn sizing up the Sarmatian knight sitting but a feet away from him, and whose eyes that were far too worried for his good then flickered to Artemisia's direction. Accius making his lack of deference over this pagan's words clear by raising his chin before glancing down at his sword remarkably, to also elucidate that should the man's unwanted savor in Artemisia's affairs not cease, him to be more than prepared to use it once Galahad continued. His voice even graver from before, outraged even.

"She would be in great peril even without the child she is carrying. Your child. She should've stayed behind at the outpost."

"The safest she is when she's with me. My sword will keep her safe", Accius answered curtly, definitely not in the mood of submitting himself into an argument over a matter that was none of this knight's business, but still he insisted on getting his own inane point across for his chagrin. Causing the young Legionnaire to indeed withhold an urge to draw out his blade to silence Galahad's nagging remarks that were of no importance nor significance to him.

"And yet I must argue that the pace of the travel ails not either her or the child. She needs rest, as close as she is the delivery, and journeying across the wilderness in constant fear of being attacked by Pikts does little to ease her state", Galahad continued, unfazed by the severe looks given by the young man, which were starting to border closer and closer to actual scowls. Him in fact now receiving one as Accius faced Galahad fully, his head tilting just slightly as a warning before his eyebrows rose sternly, the young man staring down at the Sarmatian knight the least beseeched to think the better of Artemisia's delicate situation simply because _he_ requested that of him with his disapproval.

"And I suggest that when and _if_ the time ever comes for you to have one of your own, till then you shall withhold your concerns over other men's women and focus solely in what should be the centre of your attention…This mission and how will you survive it to perhaps ever attain such."

With that said the young man wasted not any more of his time in trying to prove Galahad him to be throwing away his by daring to tell him how to care for his woman, questioning his consideration, since he had taken Artemisia with him precisely for the sake of protecting her. Him to have rather brought her along that left her behind all alone, unguarded at that outpost, where she could be easily prayed on by any man that would've come across her there and in their moment of torrid weakness looked past the to many inescapable stymie that was the unborn child…Since it wasn't for nothing that Artemisia had once caught his eye as well upon first meeting her with his elder brother in Rome, any even a bit of similar effect of her looks on other men being enough to put her in favor of far more many individuals such as this aggravating knight that couldn't stop stealing glances at her whenever he could…And that if anything vexed Accius. For Artemisia was his, and no one else's, least of all to be shared even in a sultry thought. That much was obvious by the very baby that grew inside her, and for the Sarmatian man, this mere a slave, to think himself to have any right to have a word over either of their wellbeing…Well he definitely didn't. Any more than lusting over her so openly.

Galahad, who naturally had no such intentions to his knowledge, was left to stare after the ired Legionnaire as he swiftly marched away from the fire and closed the distance between himself and Artemisia. Galahad deterring an urge to raise actually surprised eyebrows when he in fact saw him smile down at the girl rather gently before taking a seat by her. Still not convinced Galahad watching the pair to share the small portion fetched by the young man, his sword falling on the ground as he observed Accius' arm to drape around Artemisia's shoulders, before with a sweet smile and a slight sigh she leaned into his touch. Utterly trusting, content and considerably more relaxed now that the only man she seemed to put her faith in amongst this group was with her, where Galahad couldn't stop himself from this time around quirking distasteful eyebrows. Remembering well what had transpired back at the outpost on the eve of their departure, that made that very arm that enveloped the girl so adoringly but deceptive, since not too many nights ago it had been busy embracing a totally different woman besides the one currently expecting his child simply for the sake of momentary, unrestrained lust.

"She's fine. Enough easy on the eyes I suppose to please a man...But a mere child."

Taken aback by Gawain's unexpected remark Galahad's gaze now shot up to look to his right, to indeed see his fellow knight standing not too far from him, eyeing at him before his curious, knowing irises briefly returned back to the couple some distance away as Galahad simply tilted his head at his appraising notions.

"Not child enough for him", he mused back, not quite being able to tell did he see Artemisia quite so childlike as Gawain seemed to regard her, although it was as clear as day to him as to all her to be young. Very much so.

"Still, you could do better."

"I have every intention of doing so…Since it's not like she in particular is pleasing my eye all that much you seem to suppose. I've barely even spoken to her", Galahad replied dismissively, truthful.

"Then why are you busying yourself in catching a glance of her whenever that guard dog of a Legionnaire gives you a chance for it? Galahad, there are plenty of women in whose charms to lose yourself, so waste not your thoughts on a girl like her…Especially one who comes with a price of two, and thus a charge no person wants for themselves...Mistakes of another man."

"Three", Galahad laughed, motioning towards unquestionably possessive Accius with the tip of his weapon and caused Gawain to smirk at him. "Even if I dared to have any thoughts about gaining even a fraction of her affection, he would be sure to be there to share them…But you're right Gawain. She's just a girl."

"And very taken one. Keep that in mind before you wake one night impaled by Roman steel."

Galahad decided not to say anything to that but just sent another incredulous smile to his comrade's way, releasing a concurring sigh before fell back into his own musings. The following command of Arthur for them to prepare to continue their journey however snapping him out of them, and upon finishing his own swiftly consumed portion of the meat he stood and went over to his horse to reattach the saddle. Him then considering that perhaps Gawain had been right about saying him to be possibly too absorbed into his worries about the girl as he once more found himself gazing to her way, watching how with great difficulty she settled herself onto the saddle of her lover's steed, while it was obvious how uncomfortable it was for her. Galahad acknowledging it was not his place to advice the young man how to care for the two in his charge, but it was true that although he hadn't known Artemisia more than a few days, and knowing in this case meant simple traveling in the same company without all that many words exchanged, Galahad had discovered to very quickly having ever growing concerns over the girl in her delicate state. Which wasn't at all aided by her lover's what Galahad perceived as greatly unheeding attitude to that very fact, this outlook only amplified by that despite of already traveling with a girl he had gotten pregnant he was carelessly throwing himself on other women, where Artemisia and the child inevitably waiting for its time to be born would've needed all of his attention. So seeing how fragile and downright frightened deep within the girl seemed to Galahad, how she recoiled at almost every glance given to her by his brothers in arms and the slightest rustle from the surrounding wild, appearing so vulnerable and helpless while sitting mostly apart from the others with no one but the young man accompanying her, the knight came to wonder who wouldn't want to concern themselves with a lass so helpless like that who wouldn't make it on her own out here without anyone paying heed to her?

In less than a few minutes they were ready to push on, continuing their journey as quickly as the outer accompany allowed them, and after hours of long and exhausting ride they came upon a grand forest. Finding no way around it having to risk entering the woods, despite of the evident threat of all kinds of enemies lurking within it, Arthur being the most disinclined to lead his entourage into a possible and highly probable deadly pitfalls that laid in wait there. But having no choice he urged his men to follow, obediently and also aware of them lacking any passage around the forest the knights and the two other wayfarers dared themselves to follow the murky paths of the woods. Daylight diminishing by every passing moment they spent scouring the forested avenues long since forgotten to find the one to lead them across the woodland, all of their senses swiftly becoming heightened by the feeling of not being alone in those woods. Although there was no evidence of it more than the hairs on their skin that kept prickling the deeper they ventured, each of them sensing something bad to be in store for them due to the decision to enter the forest, that something were it but their overactive imagination that prowled them in the dark putting them on high alert of anything suspicious...And after some time of calm riding through the tree trunks and overgrown vegetation their gut feeling was proven to be more than a fancy created by the bustling mind, the inauspicious inkling turning into an actual foreboding rustle in the dead of night. Audible even in the tumult of the slight storm that had broken out and was currently ravaging the treetops above them, but their focus shifting from the swaying canopy of leaves swerving in the wind they began to search their surroundings with even more careful of an eye. Slowing the trot of their horses as the feel of the eyes of the invisible observers grew by each pace made along the forest trail, eventually after withstanding the unnerving sensation for a few hours Arthur finally stopping his horse as cast his eyes to the nearby thickets. Tristan voicing out the thought rising from the back of Arthur's mind as he tried to decide whether there was actual threat keeping watch of their journey across the woods or he was simply imagining so.

"Woads. They're tracking us."

Arthur frowned at this revelation as his eyes roamed about in the vivid shadows that made everything seem like moving, not pinpointing anything that would've signalled them not being alone. Therefore giving in him wilfully turning towards his knight who seemed to see what he and the rest of the entourage had been only able to sense till that point...Which was given, taken that as a people Pikts lived their lives in the wild, their homes residing in forests like this which made them practically part of nature itself and therefore very skillful in following them while becoming one with the surroundings trees and moving across the terrain silently like ghosts...Nearly undetected. His knights were after all also too experienced by years of battles and familiar with their ways to be completely caught unawares, especially after knowingly entering Woad territory. "Where?"

"Everywhere."

Artemisia's gaze flickered about the forest uneasily upon hearing Tristan's response, her fingers curling around the edge of the saddle as Accius brought his arms closer to her, to perhaps soothe the nervousness radiating from the girl, but was too busy himself searching every tree and bush for any possible pagan hiding there in watch of them. Unsheathing his sword slowly as in not to cause the screech of metal to alert their trackers of being discovered, the rest of Arthur's knights gathering around their Commander into a group. After made aware of the reason for their continuous restlessness ever since entering this forest all men now spending a moment in perusing their vicinity, neither seeing a single glimpse of the said Woads, and how could've they? This was Pikt land, and there was no doubt about them to have perfected the art of blending in with the scenery until they would decide to show themselves to their quarry, none of the knights knowing whether or not they would've stood in fact right beside them while using the cover of twilight as their most prominent ally to mask themselves from the skittish travellers. After a while of simply waiting for the first Woad to perhaps appear from the surrounding wild Arthur making the decision of pushing on, as the first lightning stroke as a prelude to the incoming deluge him encouraging his horse forward, with ever growing disinclination without knowing the whereabouts of the enemy his knights and Accius following. The young Legionnaire making a point of remaining surrounded by the Sarmatian knights and sticking right behind Arthur, in case of any surprise attack of the pagans. For he was not going to throw his life away here, as his fundamental reason of joining this entourage being gaining protection from these men who despite of being of lowliest heritage and therefore just slaves, they were also warriors. Warriors bathed in the blood of numerous Pikts and other enemies of Rome, and because of this hardened by battle. Which made them dangerous, and the safest bet for Accius to reach his uncle's estate unharmed.

Even the horses seemed to notice something to be amiss as the animals grew more and more unsettled by the minute, soon making it difficult for the men to curb them forward, and reason for that was revealed when just as Arthur was about to ride between two sturdy oaks a trap was set off. Ropes that had been carefully buried into the soil getting strained by the misstep of the jittery steed, number of them now crisscrossing from one tree to another and blocking their passage further along the path, which immediately caused the entourage to double back at the instant realization of to have been set up. Arrows starting to dart across the air as the Woads finally made themselves known, shooting at them from their hiding and forcing Arthur and his companions to retreat after the short moment of confusion had caused the men to gather back together to find the archers currently firing at them. More ropes appearing between the other nearby trees, which took out any other possible exits out of this unexpected ambush aside for the road they had just taken to get here, and having no other choice Arthur led his horse to that same path. Accius digging his heels to his horse's sides to swiftly follow after him as the Roman Commander led the others along the same route, despite of the expected the arrows continuing to fly the whole time it took for the knights to escape the trap and ride after Arthur once he abandoned the trail and chose a new route through the woods to shake off the Pikt archers stationed in the trees. However not long after similar trap blocked their path, Arthur's horse rearing to its hind legs for fright as the ropes shot out of the soil. Lancelot and Bors telling their following comrades to turn back around, just as new set of arrows cut through the air. Miraculously missing them, and perhaps they were to thank this darkness that made it hard for the Woads as well to find their target...Even this had been proven to be an apparent beforehand planned attack against them, taken the traps and volitionally stationed archers that had now successfully driven them into a momentary disarray to take them out.

Despite of their efforts to elude the Woads they ended up riding but haphazardly along every trail they came upon in hopes of finding a way out of this snare, but every nook of the woods seemed to be now crawling with the enemy, and their carefully prepared booby traps kept on cutting the group's escape short. Them barely avoiding to be ensnared by the sharpened spikes of wood that sprung from the leaf covered ground to stop their advancement and the continuous volleys of arrows until Arthur finally pinpointed a yet untried route amongst the bushes. Ordering his men to follow, as now all of them could distinctly see the shadowy figures of Pikts concealed by the nearby thornbushes, and by this time ignoring the arrows whizzing past their heads the knights and the Legionnaire drove their horses into a quick gallop to trail Arthur. Only to be met with a great number of Woads stepping out of the cover of the forest and instead of another trap forced them to come to an instant halt by swiftly surrounding them. Riddling the trail and all of their flanks with their own warriors, and as Galahad and his brothers turned around in hopes of retreating again, they only saw more Pikts to have emerged from the bushes and to be now standing in their way. Spears in hand beginning to thrust them at their horses, to corner them further closer to each other to render them defenceless, Artemisia staring at the painted pagans in utmost terror, but was denied further lulling into her fear as Accius swatted a couple of the spears away and broke free of the Woads' siege of them. Kicking his horse with a commanding utterance and the animal leaped past the swarming Pikts with a scared neigh, toppling enough of them over for the rest of the entourage to follow, but even the knights were able to flee they soon discovered to have been driven to the exact same spot as where they had left. The same traps blocking their path to anywhere in the forest, and instead of letting them go or remaining in hiding the Woads had followed close behind them, more of them awaiting at the other side of the traps so that the group of nine were now completely cornered, with no means of escape. Now the rest of the knights also bearing their weapons as saw the Pikt archers to finally drop down from their lookout spots and level their bows at them, approaching, prepared to fire. Accius letting out a curse as Artemisia's frightened yelp alerted him of the danger ahead and with a bitter regret of to have lost his shield back at Germania he turned his horse around, to shelter the frantic girl from the incoming arrows, but just as the entourage prepared for quick death abrupt sound of a lonely horn echoing through the vast woodland caused the Woads to halt. Arthur and his men following in this time around confusion as instead of slaughtering them here and there as had been their clear intent they simply stood there, their weapons remaining positioned at them without however striking

"What are you fighting for?" Gawain called out, scowling at the Pikts that still lingered at the trees in wait of piercing the skulls of him and his comrades with their arrows. Accius leering at the pagans in distaste and spat to the ground, twirling his weapon before thrust it forward to point at the closest archer, due to his hatred oblivious to the actual weight of his daunting should these Woads have not demonstrated such temperance as they just had.

"Fight, you curs!"

Another clang of the horn sounded in the forest, for the following bemusement and the eventual shock of the travellers furthering the Pikts' hesitation to kill them, until the archers were the first to drop their weapons. Close behind the spears keeping them from moving getting withdrawn and slowly the Woads started to disappear, Galahad allowing his own sword to drop against his thigh as in utter bafflement that was shared by his brothers he watched the Woads to retreat, slipping back to the shadows from which they had emerged and vanish amongst the trees. Soon only one of the archers who seemed to be the commander of this faction of Pikts remaining, until also he stepped back into the thickets after exchanging a long, tense stare with Arthur. The Roman Commander not helping but thinking there to have been something about that man just now when their gazes had met, which made him consider that perhaps this had not been indeed a mere trap set for the allies of Rome...But of something completely else and less unremarkable as he perhaps should've perceived this attack. One last look around their surroundings telling each and every Pikt to have made a swift retreat, disappearing into thin air.

" _Inish_ ", Dagonet spat, his jumpy eyes also scouring the treetops and other spots the Woads had just occupied before glanced at his comrades, Artemisia to have not been able to agree more to what he said next as the abrupt ambush had left her in a rather frantic state, in the eerie light of the just risen moon the pagan warriors to have looked indeed like demons while hunting them in the dark of this forest they never should've entered. "Devil ghosts."

"They were mere pagans, nothing more. Ghosts don't exist but in overanxious minds of fools who know not the difference between an apparition of one's fears and a mere cut-throat barbarian", Accius remarked, not receiving nor as much as acknowledging the sharp glances he was given by the Sarmatian knights as shoved his sword back to its scabbard. Pressing his head against Artemisia's as felt her hand to grasp his forearm that had moved back from sheathing his blade, his lips lingering soothingly at her hairline as Galahad's focus shifted from the two and mainly from the arrogant Legionnaire back to the forest.

"Why would they not attack?" he questioned, the same question swirling in all of their minds, and none of them had the answer, except for Arthur who then arrived to the only suitable conclusion after a moment of thought. His mien turning even more serious at the puzzling mystery of what he said next, although he'd come to realize the probable reason for the Woads letting them go it still not explaining itself any further, the purpose behind such reason remaining unknown to him as well.

"Merlin doesn't want us dead."

They all spared a moment to dwell on that thought, none however understanding it any more than Arthur did, but as for Accius, he didn't even care. Simply wanting to get out that wretched place as quickly as possible, making his desires known for others by then ending the ensued silence with a new neigh of his horse as he pulled the steed's reins tightly. Turning the animal around to go around the traps that had been close to become their downfall, the young man's manner of acting as if he was the leader of this troupe instead of Arthur, which the knights could only assumed to come natural for him due to his commonplace Roman upbringing centering around mainly self-awareness in all of its forms in addition to his natural born conceit, causing the others to level squints at him as followed him begin to make a trail of his own past the traps.

"Let us go. We have to get out of this blasted forest, so let's leave it to the ghosts and find a way out before midnight."

* * *

"He's one cocky little bastard, isn't he?" Bors observed as measured the Legionnaire who was riding in front of him a stone's throw away. Causing the burly man to scoff at his gall to conduct himself like a grand general of Rome while on saddle and siding Arthur, who out of all of them was the only one worthy of such prestige and stature, unlike pathetic deserter fuckers like this young man in their company. The very look on his stuck up face telling of an lineage that undoubtedly was one of the most revered in Rome, which gave Bors everything he needed to hate the very sight of him...And the fact how the young man had the gall to perceive him and his fellow knights as lowly as worms, even he himself had brought ultimate shame to his ancestry by fleeing the army without discharge. Devilish smirk then rising to Bors' lips as he tipped a jeering head to Dagonet's direction, nodding towards the Legionnaire before released a low gale of laughter.

"Sure has sucked too much of his mother's tit to make him such a pompous shit of a Roman, hasn't he?"

"You do know Bors that Romans do not actually bring up their own children? They have number of slaves to do it for them aside all the other things for which they keep themselves surrounded with an army of servants", Lancelot cut in, answering for Dagonet who'd done as little as looked over at Accius with a slightly tense stare. Bors' smile only widening for a moment as he slapped his knee in concur, now openly beckoning at Accius, which Artemisia happened to notice upon letting her eyes wander, lastly her glancing back at the knights riding behind her and Accius' horse.

"Well that sure explains it. Because if he had, he would've received a number of good slaps too to beat such high and mighty airs out of him! Although that arrogant mouth of his must've been nurtured by plenty of women despite of his age hardly justifying him as a man, he's after all a true Roman!"

Galahad shifted his gaze from his subtly chuckling comrades to Artemisia whom he noticed to gasp at the sound of Bors' crude remarks, which perhaps but in every way true as he himself had laid witness back at the outpost only unsettled the girl who most likely believed the Legionnaire to have eyes only for her and her alone. Her seemingly however not dwelling on the made insinuations, and Galahad watched her to turn her own attention back to the scenery ahead. The agreed on slower ride for the entourage to gain a moment of rest after finally exiting the forest at the death of night and galloping as far from it as they'd found necessary despite of being spared by those Woads who'd attacked them allowing her to have a chance to look around the land of Britannia with a more careful eye, and quickly Artemisia found herself captivated by the lavish green that gave an impression of an enchanting, fertile land regardless of the dangers it kept buried under its beauty. After calming down since yesterday's surprise attack and gaining a break from worrying over whatever would happen next, Artemisia thinking not much of anything as she then scoured the wilderness around them. Her explorations however coming to an end by the reproving voice of Accius who brought her back from the rapture she'd fallen into. Her watching the Legionnaire to let go of the reins with his left hand to set it upon the bandages wrapped around her own left forearm.

"You should've said to have been hurt by those mongrels."

Artemisia glanced down at the now covered wound which the lucky scrape of one of the Woad spears had made at some point of their struggle during the ambush, her shaking her head dismissively as smiled at the young man's concern. Placing her fingers on his scarred knuckles, before trailed the lines of the numerous healed cuts caused by the slices of enemy swords from some battles she knew nothing of. "I didn't even realize it myself before we were out of the forest...I was too scared to notice."

Accius sighed as next moved his arm to envelope Artemisia into a loose embrace, however the uncomfortable position her large midsection swiftly rendered him in causing his hand to settle onto the bulge of her stomach, and for the first time realizing how large it actually was the young man looked down at Artemisia's belly. With some reserve as others would've noticed, and it wasn't long when with a suddenly much more unnerved look given down at his future offspring still dwelling in its mother's womb Artemisia was disappointed to notice how he almost immediately slid his palm away after feeling the slight movement of the child that had woken from its slumber some time before, kicking and shifting against her so distinctly again that it had briefly turned the girl's thoughts back to the dawning time of childbirth. Artemisia's gaze dropping from the sky to take in the road visible between the steed's twitching ears at the retreat of Accius' hand, but her disenchanted expression was cast away by surprise as she and Accius then saw Galahad's horse to push forward from the corners of their eyes. Galahad siding his horse with the Legionnaire's as looked down at Artemisia, glancing at her wound, among others to have laid witness of the young man to have hastily bound a cut she had apparently received during the attack while on horseback.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fine, as well as she. No need to worry over her", Accius was quick to respond, his arm resuming its tighter grip around the pregnant girl, who met Galahad's eyes after casting a quelling look up to the Legionnaire at the sound of his flaring temper. Accius trying to chase the knight away with his hard stare, but wasn't successful as it was Artemisia herself who encouraged Galahad to linger a moment longer before riding ahead of them with his comrade Gawain, to have a private conversation of their own.

"It's not serious. Just a flesh wound, which shall heal in a manner of days", Artemisia replied, offering the young knight a smile despite of Accius' clear disinclination to grant him even a proper response. Galahad nodding while once more looking down at the bandage covered ulcer, which he knew for a fact to have not been cleaned. Him lastly but casting a remarkable look up to the young man until shared one more look with Artemisia.

"Be sure to properly tend it once we stop. To leave it untended might become perilous for you if it develops an infection."

Artemisia sent him off with another smile, where Accius simply hold back an urge to glare at the man. It had been distinct to him the knight to have referred his words to him despite of addressing Artemisia, and not only that but the insolence of him to have actually reprimanded him in the guise of that mere prompt, _again_. For this reason once Galahad was out of earshot Artemisia hearing him scoff in irritation, or as she was yet to fathom, slight anger.

"Why does he keep bothering you?"

"He's not bothering me", Artemisia argued, confused by Accius' yet another display of such distrust to this particular knight who'd been nothing but thoughtful of her. Without her realizing it the problem lying precisely in that, as Accius couldn't stand even a single compassionate look of Galahad's cast to Artemisia's way, as rather swiftly he'd come to view it as personal insult made at his way of caring for this woman in his care, which this slave had no business in appraising. Without actually hearing what Artemisia said Accius simply staring at Galahad's back, determined to remind the man of his notably lowlier class that should've been more derived to the manner he was addressing him.

"Be as it may, I won't let him keep on fawning over you. I need you to tell me immediately if he ever acts beyond his right or causes you discomfort. Understood?"

Accius then raised Artemisia's chin so that she was looking at him, his horse stopping for the time it took for the two of them to exchange a stare, and what Bors and Dagonet then overheard him say to the girl caused the former knight's previous claims made about the Legionnaire only to be further proven for the amusement of the man. Despite of the softness of Accius' irises as they hold Artemisia's, her seeing certain type of hardness on his mien as well when he now looked upon her, searching her face in a way that made it clear to whom she belonged.

"You are mine, Artemisia. Mine to look at and mine to adore, and mine alone. Remember that."

Artemisia sighed, but after a moment of thought came to see Accius to be only worried about her and knew he hadn't meant his last words as a claim of actual ownership as if she were his personal slave. Ignoring the jab of quilt however lurching her heart at the sound of them her then giving him a nod before smiled at him, after receiving a fleeting kiss from him leaning her head against his neck as Accius flipped the reins. Sweeping her hand over his guiding the horse forward, settling it on his wrist.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Disclaimer = I don't own King Arthur, nor the person/character nor this movie. I only own my original characters featured in this fic and all the added bits to the existing script.**


End file.
